


Sunstone

by Luna_Silvestre



Series: Precious Stones [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Intoxication, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Silvestre/pseuds/Luna_Silvestre
Summary: She made the wrong choice, traveling down a path of indulging the wrong aspects of his character. That had to be why she was sitting here like this, confused and back at Rika’s apartment.





	1. Awakening

_Red silk whispered against her skin as warm and steady hands captured her wrists. She couldn’t see, her eyes had likewise been covered. She was completely at peace in spite of being quite vulnerable without her sight._

_“ So well behaved.” He murmured before kissing her between her shoulder blades. She could feel herself blush as she smiled with pleasure. He chuckled and she felt him guide her to lay on her stomach. The smoothness of the bed’s linens elicited a soft sigh from her as she settled in. She was vaguely aware that he must have been using a more elaborate tie than normal, given the time it was taking. She barely suppressed a shiver of excitement at the thought. More movement and ribbon saw her being artfully arranged to his tastes._

_She couldn’t help but hum with approval. This earned her more pleased laughter._

_“It would seem someone is enjoying herself.” He whispered this against her ear before dragging his mouth down to her jawline. He was generous with his affection, pressing heated kisses against her skin. She could feel her blood beginning to burn. She was always burning for him. All for him._

_“You may speak.”_

_“I’m so happy to please you, Jumin.”_

*-*-*

Ofelia woke up with a headache. She was vaguely certain she’d had a dream and noted that she had broken into a sweat with mild displeasure.

“What on Earth was that about?” She looked around and found the source of disturbance. On her screen there was a message. She grabbed her phone and stared in confusion.

**Unknown:** _…Hello..?_


	2. Chasing Dusk

How this had happened was beyond her. She came to realize she was in the middle of the same dance, square one. Unlike other instances, she’d started on the first day not quite realizing she’d done this before. Day 5 had come along and somehow she’d endeared the hacker in place of the corporate heir. At least, from appearances it seemed there was a keen interest that had been previously lacking. Somewhere she’d miscalculated. Maybe she joked around too much? She couldn’t be sure, one wrong response could have her branching off the normal path.  It left her listless.  Was this some sort of test for her resolve?

She wondered if perhaps this meant that whatever was governing her current state of existence had some grand design in mind.

She loved Jumin. She really did. She had not intended to do anything but work to stay with him, even if it meant an endless loop of the same events. As long as he was with her, she’d endure it. Her love for Hyun and Yoosung was eclipsed rather easily by the depth of her emotions for this man. If not for the now dulled heartache she’d felt over that pair, she might have called her own sensibilities into question. No, she was not wrong in this. She made the wrong choice, traveling down a path of indulging the wrong aspects of his character. That had to be why she was sitting here like this, confused and back at Rika’s apartment.

Oh yes, she loved Jumin, even if he forgot her. Her eyes burned and for what she imagined was close to the millionth time since this dance of hers had begun she was sobbing into her pillow. Rika’s pillow.  Shoving her face into the material she let out a muffled scream that was something more of a yowl, if she were being completely honest. So absorbed was she that she nearly missed an incoming phone call.

“Hello?” She answered, her voice rough.

“It’s me.” The baritone of her mind’s fixations greeted her. “I hope you weren’t sleeping.”

“N-no” She inhaled deeply before continuing “I was just lying in bed, thinking.”  The silence that enveloped them was comfortable. There was a degree of heaviness that had her squirming as she regarded the ceiling. Had he forgotten her? She absently toyed with her comforter.

“I’m not sure why but hearing your voice makes me feel at ease.” He confessed, his voice slow and measured but noticeably discomfited.

“Hmm.” She swallowed after that, trying not to cry “The feeling is very much mutual. How do you prefer I address you?” She stuck with the safety of formality, unsure of what dynamic would be available to her given the distinct possibility that he’d forgotten everything.

“Mr. Han is how my employees address me,” More silence “I’d prefer if you simply called me Jumin. After all you’re a member of the RFA now.”

“O-okay. Jumin.” She found herself blushing as she recalled just how many times and the difference in how she’d said his name.

There was a certain reluctance that colored their conversation. She was unsure of how to decipher it.

“Some have voices that sound much like shattering glass or as the saying goes ‘nails on a chalkboard’ but your voice is nice.”

“I appreciate the compliment although I’m rather ungainly at accepting them.” She admitted as her shyness took center stage. It did not go unnoticed. She could imagine that he was smiling, the subtlety of his expression making it all the more appealing in her mind.

 “Many people have difficulty accepting compliments but it is best to accept them as truths from another perspective” He paused “I am of the mind that compliments should not be comprised solely of flattery or puffery but recognition of a positive observation.”

Ever the diplomatic businessman, she smiled in spite of how much turmoil she felt. What would she do if he wound up marrying that harpy this time? Her stomach was in knots.

“That’s an ideal position. I tend to favor reason highly.” She replied. “Although sentiment is a large part of the human experience. Rationality presents fewer unpleasant components to contend with.” She finished quickly. Her hand was on her sternum and she was crumbling. She didn’t know how she was keeping this conversation going. Tears streamed freely from her eyes.  She was at the point where she was contemplating asking Zen to take her under his wing. After all she was a born natural if she could be this broken but sound fine.

Jumin hummed in agreement.

Their conversation was pleasant overall and before she wanted to, she found fatigue had begun to pull her into its comforting lassitude. She stifled her yawn against the back of her hand, hoping he wouldn’t hear it.

 “It is often difficult for most to manage a balance between reason and sentiment, often opting to adopt one by a wide margin.”

“Correct again.” She managed a smile, and was certain it had helped her voice convey that she was okay.


	3. Melding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a link in the body of the chapter. : ) it'll take you to the art I commissioned! Jane Vindom is a doll.

Peace was always short lived. Perhaps it was the inherently chaotic nature of humanity to manifest such things. As she absently played with her phone in an attempt to ease her anxiety the relative silence of the apartment was brought to an unexpected end.

_**“ The special security system will be acti-acti-act….act….”** _

Glass shattered and Ofelia felt as though she was suspended from barbed wire. Her limbs now wooden, she was stewing and frozen by her indecision. Adrenaline felt like poison in her blood.

As she waited for the confrontation that was bound to follow her mind tried desperately to find purchase on the slippery slope that was hypothesizing. The more time she spent in this universe, the more she felt these events and timelines merged. Interactions with the RFA popped in out of their expected place. Perhaps the laws here meant that she was to repeat everything until it became one series of events unfolding concurrently. She couldn’t be sure if this conclusion held substance or if it was something she’d reasoned in an effort to cope. How many times had they done this dance?

“Gosh… I didn’t plan on making a sound but I suppose I failed on that…” The voice was odd and clearly manipulated to conceal the speaker’s identity, as if the half mask were not enough. She still hadn’t found the strength of will to move.

“Hey Miss, just stay there. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I’m climbing over the window. Don’t try to scream, I don’t want to cover your mouth.”

She could scarcely believe this. It was happening again. She was staring at Unknown.

“Hello. Would you believe me if I say… I’m an angel who came to save you?”

“You’re the hacker. Are you trying to kidnap me?”

“You’re a smart lady, you might be able to understand me then. Don’t think of me as a kidnapper. I just came here to spread faith with the best of intentions. I left that strange message a couple of days ago and I’m the one who sent that email.” From what she could tell he began to smile at her and she was quick to realize he believed his words. He was being honest. Her entire body felt cold and her pulse was sent to racing wildly. Her wits had fled.

“Have you ever felt this way before? That the world you’re living in is full of pain. Hell is the only way to describe it.” His eyes closed as this impassioned speech continued and she knew that he was speaking from experience. “No matter how hard you try, you can’t overcome the cards given to you. The future is determined the minute you’re born.”

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. What could have created such steadfast faith? She’d never listened to him, she’d always fought him tooth and nail while refusing to listen. Was it madness to comply? She flushed as he opened his eyes to fix them on her face.

“God, if it weren’t for my savior, I would have also led an unfortunate and humiliating life. I’m so glad I was saved just before completely crumbled from the betrayals…and hurt!” His conviction didn’t fade instead it was bolstered by the willingness to listen that she demonstrated. He moved closer by an almost imperceptible amount. This didn’t change her approach. She sat and paid careful attention to him. Wasn’t Seven on his way?

“True happiness comes when you let everything go and depend. If you just follow someone’s guidance and get drunk in the happy haze of it, you will reach your destination. You will feel it too. Endless parties, overflowing love, and pleasure without pain! I’ve come to give all of this to you.”

“Why? How could anyone deserve such a thing?” His resolve didn’t crumble in the face of her doubt, if anything it doubled.

“Ofelia, be happy! You were invited to paradise the very moment you installed this mysterious app. Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams.” Closer than ever she got a chance to look at his eyes. He was earnest but haunted. Could she really trust him? She nodded.

“Let’s be happy at Magenta. I promise we will be, all you have to do is listen to what I say…”

She was giving in. He smiled, darkness disappearing from his gaze.

“You’re nodding. I’m happy that you’re not resisting as much as I thought you would…” He laughed softly, more to himself than anything. Ofelia found herself wishing he’d discard the voice changer. Maybe with time? She could find some truths this way. Maybe if she said yes, they wouldn’t destroy her mind.

_“Maybe. . . we will be a very good fit.”_

It was so soft she’d almost missed it. Was Unknown the key? If she was complicit would the carousel end? She certainly could not disprove this and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to solve the puzzle.

“I’m sure you heard a lot of strange things from the RFA. What a pity. I’ll save you, all you have to do is come with me. You may not understand but this is so we can all go to heaven. You will be happy in the end too.”

She stared at him and she found crying was the only thing she could express at this moment.

“Are you sure… that I really will be happy?”

“You must be like me, seeing your eyes shaking like that. I know… I know how hard it’s been. All your pain will go away if you come with me. I’ll make a special exception for you and tell the savior how good you are.”

Did he know about the resets? Had she been mistaken when she cast him as the enemy? She was indeed trembling.  

“I’ll save you. Let’s go.”

_**“The special security system has been act-act… act..act…”** _

The hacker’s eyes widened.

“What is this?”

_**“The special security system has been deactivated.”** _

“Deactivated?! I hacked into it! ” If looks could kill, whoever was behind the interruption would surely burst into flames.

“God, that was tough. I made it but it was so damn hard, how the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?”

The mop of brilliant red hair confirmed it was Seven. Part of her felt so very sad. She didn’t have much time to reflect upon this as she was pulled to Unknown’s side.

“Shit! Why? Why are you here?!” He growled. Ofelia could feel the heat of anger radiating from the man behind her but she could do little in this situation. Naturally a burst of frustration renewed the tears that had started moments before. “I thought I could finally give you the pain you deserve!”

 “Who the hell are you? What do you want?”  Seven approached them with an eerie sort of tranquility. He looked at Ofelia and quickly assessed the situation. “Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re covering yourself. Woah! You broke the window.”

Unknown was practically vibrating from rage. His response spoke of an extremely personal vendetta. As this was her closest interaction with him, she didn’t have the full story but the pieces were coming together.  These two had history and more than business to sort out. She was having a difficult time hearing over the buzzing in her ears. Her blood was rushing and her heart was beating so fiercely she thought it might spell a quick end. Was it awful that she was in a sense, hoping for that?

“First, why don’t you let go of that lady over there?” Seven was trying his best to deescalate the situation. Undoubtedly he’d gotten a fair amount of training for this.

“Even now, all you do is ruin my life.” Surprise washed over Seven’s features at this response.

“I knew you already knew about it. You’re one of the hackers I took care of before, right?”

The hacker scoffed before replying.

“You probably don’t now. I’m sure you’ve long since forgotten about me living your busy life.” The hacker pulled Ofelia close and divested himself of his face mask. Although Seven was of fair complexion, he turned white. The blood left his face and his body looked close to collapsing.

“No way…” The redhead breathed barely moving. Something had to give, Ofelia thought.

“Seven, do you know him?” She figured she didn’t have much in the way to lose by being direct.

“Oh… that’s…” Whatever this epiphany, Seven was not faring well.

“I prayed that I would not meet you because I knew that the sight of you would remind me of my pathetic life.”

“What happened? How are you here? You’re Saeran.”

There was a lot going on she wasn’t privy to but still she got a better idea as she assessed things. Brothers? Relatives?

“Let her go, she’s innocent, she has nothing to do with this.”

“You’re badly mistaken. She’s heavily involved with me. I brought her here.”

“If you have anything against me, let’s talk about it please. I’d never forgive myself if someone else got hurt because of me. Saeran please don’t do this, I’m begging you…” Seven sounded broken.

“Wow…” the hacker laughed. “You’re really anxious, aren’t you? Funny. Because of you I had to go through hell, you seemed fine then.” He spared Ofelia a glance and rage had shifted to triumph. She was terrified to be caught in his crosshairs.

“So I can do whatever I want with this girl to hurt you, right?”

“No.” Seven appeared to be fighting with reason, unsure of how to proceed. “Saeran!”

“Don’t come near me. No matter how much you change the algorithm to the special security system I know that if I press this switch, the fuse will physically disconnect and blow this place up. So, be careful before we all die here.” Seven realized that there was no bluff here. What a difficult situation. Their eyes met. She tried to convey forgiveness because he would do more than just blame himself. They were a muscle twitch from dying here.

 _ **‘Again. Dying here, again.’**_  Ofelia thought bleakly. She wanted to somehow communicate that she’d be okay, that Seven didn’t have to be so crushed. The sense of doom that pervaded the tension took the fight out of her. She didn’t know that there was anything she could do that wouldn’t have Saeran sending them all sky high.

With a laugh that belied the seriousness of this sordid situation Saeran pulled her flush against him.

“First, I should think about how I can play with her to inflict pain on you.” This response galvanized Seven into action. He was earnest and pleading.

“Saeran…just take me instead. Please!” His request was summarily dismissed by laughter.

“Stay there. If you come near me, we’ll all die.”

“Saeran…”

“Haha, goodbye~!” And after firmly grasping the erstwhile party coordinator, they were off. Through the window. She couldn’t believe her current circumstances, it was something out of a movie. She’d made the wrong choice. More tears and silent mourning on her part.

“Saeran!” Seven’s shout was distant and she closed her eyes tightly.

Left in the wreckage of the window and the shock his newly dismantled trust had gifted him Seven clenched his fists.

“Damn it. I forgot that you can attach wires to windows. I can’t trust V after seeing Saeran in this state but if I tell the other members they’ll likely be in danger too…” He sighed. “There’s no other option. I’ll have to quit the RFA and act on my own… first the evidence in this room has to be collected.”

Nearby, Saeran released his hold on Ofelia after making a quick landing.

“Just come with me, you’ve been very good so far. I can’t wait to tell Savior.” His tone was gentle but she was no fool and didn’t believe she had a choice anymore. Reluctantly she was obedient and allowed herself to be guided to a non-descript sedan, where a driver sat waiting. Saeran fished a thick strip of black fabric from his pocket. “Come close. I can’t have you seeing where we’re going. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

She was compliant and closed her eyes as he wound the cloth around her head. He tied it gently but firmly and took her hand to guide her to her seat. Her heart hurt with the strength of its beating. As the adrenaline worked its way through her system she found that she was trembling again. She had all the fierceness of a newborn lamb. Saeran laughed beside her as she was buckled in.

“I can’t wait until you’re cleansed of your false faith. Those men V and Luciel are nothing but liars.”  The car started and they were off. There was silence save for some button pushing coming from what she thought would be Saeran hacking with his phone. In spite of her precarious situation she was impressed by him and Seven. When she thought of her newfound friend’s broken expression she was overcome with despair. It curled inside of her ribs and made it difficult to think of anything else. She was thankful the blindfold would conceal her tears. She wished she were more like a proper heroine, a secret bad ass that could outwit her captors or take them down. The RFA was going to be beside itself and it was her fault for allowing her doubt and fear to control her. All she could do in response was cry lamely in the backseat of her kidnapper’s car so she was batting a thousand.  Her thoughts took her in a downward spiral. It did wonders to pass the time as she lost track of everything but the muffled road noise and the vague awareness of movement she had. Along the way she found fatigue had made itself known. Fight or flight had taken it out of her and against her will she slipped into sleep, lulled by darkness and the general comfort of the car.

 After some time she awoke, the brief disconnection her grief had allowed her faded into anxiety. She had no idea how long had passed since she’d been asleep. She clenched her hands on her lap and hoped against hope that she’d be able to breathe again. Terror had her breathing quickly but it didn’t seem to be enough. From the dizziness that had begun to creep in she wagered she was going to hyperventilate. She couldn’t breathe and began pulling at the collar of her sweater trying to create some space for air.

“Oh? What’s this Princess?”

She couldn’t speak and gasped in response, her breathing had fallen into a dysfunctional loop. There was a shuffle of clothing and limbs as Saeran moved to the backseat. She coughed and cried softly.

“We’re on our way to paradise, what could have you in such a state?” He tsked as he opened a bag. The sound of Velcro was disproportionately loud to Ofelia. “I was going to save this until we arrived but a good girl like you shouldn’t suffer any more.”

She was beside herself. Unsure of what she might be able to do, she sobbed.

“I-I don’t want to suffer b-but I’m not g-good. I’m awful.” If she was to die at least she could confess her sins. She wasn’t a good girl, she’d failed more times than her pride would allow her to admit. Blind and emotionally naked she didn’t think she could sob any louder. She was choking on her air.

“Ofelia…” Saeran sighed but his tone was surprisingly sympathetic. “You have been so helpful, you’ve gone along with everything we wanted. The world is cruel but you’re saved. Now, breathe slowly. You’re going to be sick.”

She inhaled and coughed immediately. He continued to coach her. This went on for what felt like an eternity, but to her surprise his instruction helped her immensely. Once her breathing was restored she felt much more at ease. It was short lived.

“Open your mouth.”

“…Huh?”

“Open your mouth Ofelia.” This did not bode well but in her position what could she do to disobey? Reluctantly she did as she was told. After a moment he placed what felt like a small and gritty pill on her tongue. He followed it with a water bottle to her lips.

“Swallow. This will be but the beginning of paradise for you.” He tilted the water bottle and she swallowed the pill. As the coolness of the water coated her stomach, dread churned within her.

She coughed again and followed his instructions for breathing.

“You will be so happy. I can’t wait to see it.” Panicked and hopeful all at once, Ofelia breathed slowly.

The ride was quieter, they’d gotten off of a busier road and there had been more in the way of bumps and other indications of a path less manicured. She couldn’t be sure if it was truth or her mind grasping at straws as she continued with her sight obscured. The bitterness from the pill lingered. She grimaced and wondered what lay in store for her. She could only hope that Jumin and the rest of the RFA would be okay. Poor, poor Seven.

“Come to think of it, when I met that red-haired boy, I was totally disappointed. I thought he’d come up with some creative way to convince me or resist but all he did was scream.” He chuckled, a mixture of smugness and something she couldn’t place. Maybe it had been a hollow victory. She wasn’t in the position to do more than observe quietly. She felt conflicted knowing how unpredictable Saeran could be. She was keenly aware of how much potential danger had her in its grasp.

The car slowed and it was all she could do to stay breathing. She had started to feel strange. Her body was definitely heating up. She could feel a throbbing in her head that she thought was the result of her anxiety and tears. She groaned.

“We’re here Mr. Saeran.” The driver had finally spoken. There was the telltale release of her seatbelt and the shift of air pressure as the occupants of the vehicle exited. Once the door to her right opened, she couldn’t help another groan. Her limbs felt heavier and there was a small flame making its way through her blood.

“Hmm, it seems the medicine of salvation has begun to take effect. It varies from person to person, but some people do feel a little bit of pain. The pain will give way to happiness unlike anything you’ve ever known. You’ve been so good Princess.”

“It hurts.” She replied weakly. She allowed herself to be led to whatever destination he had in mind. What other option was there? The physical impact of the chemicals she’d ingested left her little room to consider anything but staying on her feet.

“It’ll be over soon. You’re in paradise, Princess!” Saeran laughed softly and it was triumphant. In any other circumstance she’d be pleased by its sound. In another universe perhaps his kindness had been allowed to grow in place of the viciousness that lay in wait for any foolish enough to cross him. It was a bit of a walk and he was nothing if not careful in his guidance of her.

Slowly, far too slowly for her to be aware of its impact until it peaked, Ofelia was aflame. She was burning alive, she was sure of it. She didn’t know how to get away from this feeling. She felt herself sweating, keenly aware of the moisture that had begun to gather underneath the blindfold. She was moments away from the embarrassment of whining.

“I’m going to burn to ashes.” She murmured. She didn’t have to wait long. After a few locks were turned, the door before them appeared to be their destination. The first thing she noted as she was herded into the room was that it was quite cold. The second thing was the hum of electronics. She thought that maybe they were in a server room. It would be the only thing that made sense. Was she dying?

“It’s much cooler in here, you won’t burn.” Saeran spoke and she started before he removed her blindfold. She blinked owlishly and wavered on her feet. She looked up at the man before her and realized his eyes were all but glowing. There was an endless string of numbers and code blinking and scrolling on various monitors. It made no sense, but these characters flared to life before her. Their colors were ablaze with all the intensity of a supernova. She looked back to him and noted that it was no trick of the light. It was as if someone had amplified the saturation of color in this room. She gasped couldn’t help but stare at him. He smiled, though it was faint as he gestured for her to open her mouth, granting her with water. The cool refreshment felt like heaven in contrast to her current state. She was still feeling stifled and removed her sweater in the hope that her tank top would allow the extra body heat to escape her. She wobbled as she held on to the garment not quite knowing what to do as her brain processed her surroundings. 

“Your eyes…” She murmured, awestruck in spite of her headache. She raised a hand to her temple wincing as she tried to get her bearings.

“Hmm. You appear to be hurting still. I have just the fix.” Darkness flickered in the eyes that now mesmerized her. She couldn’t be bothered to consider the ramifications of what followed. Thick and syrupy, the liquid filling the glass vial he held to her lips matched his eyes. She swallowed. It was a shame this tasted so bad. He gave her a bit of space and more water before she wobbled to the only chair in the room.

“Can I?” Her voice was small as the room spun in bursts of color and a sense of floating replaced the ache in her limbs. The languor was hard to resist. Wouldn’t it be easier to just float away? As soon as he indicated she had permission she sat down, and leaned back.

“Oh my God…” She whispered over and over again. She was free. She felt amazing, why had she been so afraid? She looked up at Saeran.

He was the picture of victory. Terrifying and beautiful. He laughed and it was a splendid sight.

“My success, I deserve compliments. While he’s occupied with this, I’m getting all the information about RFA’s party.” Her reason screamed in futility, and she had a distant sense that she should be up in arms. Whatever this feeling was, she was intoxicated and it was so nice to just breathe.

“You won…” It was breathy and sounded more complimentary than she’d intended. It did nothing to distract Saeran from whatever his ultimate plan might be. She, by contrast couldn’t seem to hold on to any thought. Her skin was tingling so she dragged her fingers against her forearm and couldn’t believe how it felt.  She continued to rub her arms looking to revisit the wonderful feelings she was certain could drown her.  She felt amazing and her world was awash with vibrancy she had never seen. She absently worried her lower lip and gave another soft groan at the intensity of her sensory experience. He held up a phone and she looked over at him in confusion. He positioned himself behind her and motioned for her to stand. She was still off balance and he moved so she was braced against him. 

“I should send him something more provocative, that way all his focus will be here.”

[“Are you taking pictures?](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjuw8cwgPTI/)” She was lost, transfixed by the sensation of his grip on her forearm. He was hot to the touch but strangely this was a heat she did not mind. She couldn't think about anything else. It was as though his touch had been seared onto her flesh. What a curious feeling. 

“Look at the camera, Ofelia. He’ll be sadder if you put on a happy smile. Show to him that you’re happy here.”

“Seven will be sad? Why would he be sad if I’m happy?” Her tongue felt heavy and the crisp articulation she aspired to in sobriety was but a memory. She looked up at the phone feeling quite separated from the entire situation.  

“I’ll tell you a story Princess. Something that will help you to understand.” He was still being soft with her though there was a sense that urgency still surged around them both. After taking a few selfies it was apparent that his objective had not yet been completed. Despite her mind slowing down, he appeared as sharp as ever. He’d basically carried her to an adjoining room and guided her to the bed there. Her back was against the wall and she was thankful that she had something to support her. She could swear upon all her memories that she’d never been as comfortable as she was right then. Once she was in position, Saeran began to speak.

“A long, long time ago, there was a red-haired Prince and a Princess. The Princess was surrounded by liars and locked up by herself in a lonely room. She thought her Prince would come to save her, but that did not happen. Because the Princess was caught up in the fixed idea that only the Prince could save her she refused to see reality. She had no idea that the Prince was in league with all the liars. God, our poor Princess.” He tsked before continuing.  

“In actuality, there was a person better suited for the Princess. There was an angel who watched her from afar and wanted to lead her to paradise someday. The wise Princess believed the angel more than the liar and she became happy, forever and ever. Wasn’t that a beautiful story?”

He waited for her to respond, taking note of her heavily dilated pupils and reddened cheeks. She gave a little hum but was be as attentive as she could be. The elixir had caused her to bloom even more beautifully under his attention.  She sat in his bed, her limbs loose and relaxed. It was more scintillating than he’d anticipated. She was so very **_cooperative_**. The look of wonder she was giving him could easily be taken as affection and he wanted to capture this. As docile as a fawn, she was nearly ready to help break the redhead’s spirit. He was finally going to be led to the hell he deserved. If his haphazard pattern of attack was anything to go by anything he did now were icing on the cake.

“What happened to the Prince?” Ofelia’s eyes lingered on Saeran’s face, the very picture of innocence. He had been right, she was perfect for paradise, the ideal assistant and the knife to cut his enemy to the quick. It was clear the RFA would crumble. Savior would be so happy that they could proceed to bringing the RFA over sooner than they’d imagined.

“Oh him? He did eventually come running but he arrived too late, so the angel decided to punish him. Unlike the Princess, he was a horrible person and a liar so it took time to put him in his place.”

She furrowed her brows and nodded. She was completely under the influence and the hacker knew that they were on the fast path to everything he wanted.

“This is the paradise of happiness, so let’s re-write the fairy tale. Now, Princess look at me and smile.” She happily acquiesced.  “Good, that expression, that pose. Hmm, why is he into you? I’d like to know too.”

She laughed quietly - the wave of euphoria that was crashing over her separated her from reality also had the uncanny effect of rendering right and wrong quite fuzzy. Anything she’d previous eschewed out of a sense of duty was no longer important. Everything was a dream, a pleasant dream. There was no way she could feel like this and still be awake.

“He’s not into me, we’re friends.” She murmured. He only smiled wider. His Princess had no idea. Her importance here, the role she played in the redhead’s undoing was crucial and she was blissfully unaware. Somehow that made this scenario all the more gratifying. 

“I should have you after I’m done taking photos.” Saeran said more to himself than anything. In her current state Ofelia probably would not care. “Maybe, it’ll be incredible.” He discarded his jacket before moving her to lay on the bed in a more suitable fashion. She stared up at him and he knew she was firmly in the thrall of the elixir. From this angle it was evocative of intimacy, he noted with glee. She was breathtaking in her state of vulnerability. He needed that traitor to see. He settled over her careful to do nothing but direct her eyes to him. This perspective should do it. Luciel would know she was his. As her green eyes met his he couldn’t help himself.

“Cheese.”

He had his prey in his maw. This feeling….it wasn’t incredible—it was  _ **transcendental.**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High off of the euphoria of experiencing Ray/Saeran in his route (*unending internal screaming*), I finally was able to finish this chapter.
> 
> I also commissioned art for this chapter http://fav.me/dcdq8e9  
> Artist: Jane Vindom|| highly recommmend working with her (@janevindoms_artstuff) on instagram and facebook


	4. Mirrors

Moments of clarity were something she’d always associated with substance abuse. Ofelia was back at square one and could not be sure of much but the notion that she’d made choices that were not in line with the end game.

Game. The reality into which she’d journeyed was built on a game. It was the game and yet it was not. The sequence of events followed her recollection to the letter in some instances, while in other moments they veered far from what she’d anticipated. As this was coupled with her choices and moments of unexpected impulsivity she couldn’t be certain of much. Here she was, if time passed normally, years into this little dance. She was tired of the turns and needed to figure out a viable solution.

Her nondescript apartment held no answers. Instead she was waiting for the telltale ping of the message that would galvanize her into another course of action.

She’d really messed up this last attempt. For everything that she learned and was able to piece together she was unable to untie the knots of guilt that twisted in her gut.

“I’m sorry Luciel.” She whispered to her empty room. One comfort she took from this all was that the wrong choices did not mean an ultimate end for everyone involved. She could at least live with herself if everyone else got another chance to find some sort of salvation.

She shivered. What a pretty word salvation was. Was there anyone that could truly save them all? She blushed as she analyzed the memories of the salvation gifted to her. She had been in the grips of ecstasy in those moments. Her reason had floated on the upward drafts of drug induced disconnection away into the ether.

 

_“Cheese.” Saeran was so close to her and she could only smile. He had taken her from her isolation and given her something she had not imagined feeling, ever. Why had she fought him? The look he was currently sporting made her feel a little strange. Was he happy? She had so many questions. She figured she could study him and maybe make sense of him._

_Wild-eyed and beautiful to her gaze the man previously dubbed Unknown was contemplating his own victory._

_His kiss was met with pressure and her moving to increase their contact. She groaned against him and shifted to catch his lower lip with her teeth._

_Oh? Well this certainly changed things. He drew back slightly and regarded her with the weighty silence and confidence a wolf would afford a doe. Her breathing changed and her lips parted slightly while her eyes danced with a question. He continued to watch her, a dance of wills to see who would crumble._

_“Please.” She was not ashamed of concession. Her yearning in addition to the medicine of salvation had to be driving her mad. She was hot under his hands and he wasted no more time in establishing dynamics. Teeth against flesh and his mouth doing far more than espousing the wonders of Magenta with talk._

Now far too alert to stay still, Ofelia meandered to the kitchen. She was hot under the collar. She’d been altered so her pride didn’t take a fatal hit from that indiscretion but this was not a turn she’d anticipated her adventures taking. It had been the most unexpected and carnal connection she could recall. Water as much to slake her thirst as it was to dispel the warmth in her cheeks was not the comfort she’d been hoping for.

She was unsure if she could hold onto her hopes that she was not the only one remembering the resets. How terribly embarrassing. He would probably be mortified. She was mortified. She didn’t know what to do with this feeling.

If nothing else, she had more pieces of the story confirmed. Mint Eye was a thing, Luciel’s twin did exist, he was brainwashed, and this all meant that Rika was likely pulling the strings. Poor Saeran had no idea how many people wanted him safe while V was partially blind and playing undercover cop. She knew that she had to do something to guide the course of this timeline. There was a small chance that if she went along with things long enough to get back to Mint Eye, her influence would allow for everyone to get by unscathed. If nothing else, everything was reset when she reached death or was kidnapped. She swallowed the rise of a foreboding feeling. It could also be possible that the death of the MC was all that was required for change but it had to be at the right time. She cursed her penchant for dark thoughts. Would she be willing to pay that price?

She started slightly when her phone burst into life with light and the rapid fire buzzing that signaled a message had been received.

 

| **_Unknown:_** _Hello?_

****

Maybe she could give everyone a happy ending.

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

****

The computer room was as cold as ice. Saeran had dreamt of flames, a pyre so wondrous he didn’t mind his own immolation. He grimaced as he worked on the next phase of the plan. There was little but the tapping of keys and hum of electronics. It was louder than usual and he growled in frustration. His headaches were a distraction. The discomfort had him looking away from his monitors, the blue glow and unending numbers were only making the throbbing pain go from awful to unbearable. He took another swig of elixir. The worst of the nightmares he’d been plagued by in earlier days had largely stopped. He was carefully messaging the one he’d chosen to infiltrate the RFA. _Ofelia, the Princess that would deliver the lost lambs of the RFA all from the hands of the wicked._

While the elixir helped his headaches, the same could not be said for the strangeness of the dreams he was plagued with when sleep snatched him from the waking world.

He didn’t have time for sleeping hours on end. He was efficient and had a regimen that allowed him to maximize his working hours. He was in a foul mood that his pain was doing nothing to help. He’d been especially put out when he’d stirred to find that victory was only his mind’s creation.

 

In his dream, he’d won. His chosen one was the final piece needed to undo the stability of that liar. He smiled darkly as the girl followed his directions. A quick flurry of messages and she was in. Hacking her into the messenger was child’s play even with this incessant headache. He set down his phone and began his next series of attacks.

He had to stay focused, this was all for the Savior. He was the strong one and he’d crush any that dared to oppose either one of them.

Still, that dream…

 

_That redhead was distressed beyond reason and was in the throes of anxiety so deep that he was utterly ineffective._

_He had beat him! More pressing was the very warm and oddly quiet girl he’d whisked away to seal the fate of the RFA and the information savior needed. It was as though she was waiting for a prize, or something of great magnitude. He didn’t dislike smart people and took her willingness for having deduced the truth of her current situation._

_The savior had given tacit approval for him to take her under his wing as an assistant. After all, she had been exceptionally obedient. While the RFA’s princess had fallen asleep en route to Magenta he’d been able to begin sharing the fantastic news. He’d finally proven useful.  He was going to take what was his. His smile was beatific and Ofelia seemed to reflect his pleasure. There was a cacophony of thought in his head. If he dwelled here too long the headache would leave death feeling like a welcome vacation. He opted to throw these thoughts aside. For now, to the victor went the spoils. He shifted his position and while pinning her wrists with one hand he leaned close enough that he felt the puff of her exhalations against his skin. His free hand lingered on her neck, her skin was hot to the touch. She looked at him unblinkingly._

_"Please."  Her quiet plea was music to him._

_Prey, waiting to be taken. He could feel her quivering against him. He gave her neck a little squeeze and got a soft gasp in response. Her eyes flitted to his. Her pupils had been dilated before but now they were positively blown. In that moment she was regarding him as though nothing else existed and he could not deny himself the indulgence of fostering this._

**_Perfect._ **

_He claimed her lips roughly. To his surprise she melted under this contact and instead of fighting or passively allowing his sovereignty, she responded. Teeth caught his lower lip. The proverbial challenge to his inner beast and his blood felt as though it had combusted in his veins. Careful not to crush her windpipe but eager to demonstrate the distribution of power he gripped her neck. The pressure was something she liked and she groaned, a sound that was nearly missed by his ears. The blush she sported earlier made its way down her neck and onto her chest._

_Saeran kissed her again and nudged her so that he could position himself more comfortably. Between her legs, he pressed against fire and heat. They would become ashes._


	5. Bruxism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will cleanse you of your false faith. Now… come to me while I’m still being rational.”

Ofelia had passed the first few hurdles with a little bit of increased confidence. The window breaking startled her but she was on guard for what would undoubtedly follow.

**_“ The special security system will be acti-acti-act….act….”_ **

“Hey Miss, just stay there. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I’m climbing over the window.”

She didn’t obey. Her shoes were on and she was ready to flee if necessary but she knew that a confrontation was the key component in moving forward. If she left now, they might all be made smithereens. Worse yet, if Seven was out there Saeran might be motivated to get creative in his efforts to disable the redhead.

“You’re the hacker, aren’t you?” She flushed and hoped the fact that her heart felt close to bursting was something she could blame on adrenaline.

“You’re a smart lady, you might be able to understand me then. Would you believe me if I say… I’m an angel who came to save you? I’m the one who first talked to you about that missing phone. I left that strange message a couple of days ago and I’m the one who sent that email.”

When she didn’t respond, the masked man continued. His eyes conveyed happiness.

“How was the email I sent? It’s an invitation. Our paradise where everyone is happy. Magenta of Hopes and dreams.” Her skepticism must have been evident. He was undaunted and it was clear from his words that he was looking to convince her.

“I’ve come to take you there. The RFA is filled with only false hope. Especially those men named V and Luciel. I will explain everything once we get to Magenta.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She was firm. Her only hope was that between her refusal and Seven working on this door no one would be blown up.

“Sorry but you don’t have any say in the matter. After all, you entered the RFA because of me and thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out. I don’t want to have to cover your mouth, so please don’t try to scream.”

“I’m not leaving this apartment.” She replied whilst she slowly edged herself away from him. Maybe she could hide in the bathroom.

“Ofelia….” His eyes communicated the same patience one might afford a child that had difficulty understanding. She did not enjoy being treated like a fool. “You might not understand this now but his is all for us to live in heaven.”

“Heaven can only be reached through death.” Her response brokered no argument and his expression held her with an apparent mixture of pity and sympathy. She was gritting her teeth and she was a slice less concerned about displeasing him.

“Don’t worry, you will be happy in the end too.”

“I told you. I’m not going anywhere with you! Seven! Help me!” She screamed, hoping she was making the right call. Saeran’s eyes widened and there was a wildness that chilled her blood. She’d not seen anything like it, even when she last denied this man. It was feral and set her nerves on edge.

“I expected you to resist…” He drew in breath slowly and the words that followed were more like a hiss. Again, nothing of this situation was settling her nerves. _“You yelling out that filthy name is making me go insane_.”

She was pinned by the ferocity of his gaze.

“Why are you calling out that name?” The darkness that was only hinted at until this moment came out in full force as he neared her. “I will cleanse you of your false faith. Now… come to me while I’m still being _rational.”_

**_“The special security system has been deactivated.”_ **

“The door is opening?!” The hacker had some difficulty coping with the deviation from his plan.

“God, that was tough. I made it but it was so damn hard, how the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?” Seven muttered as he entered the apartment.

“Seven! Please save me!” It sounded a little lame she thought...but if it would continue to nudge the next sequence of events in their favor, she was all for it.

“Ofelia!” He responded, his golden eyes widening as his brain raced to analyze their situation.

“Shit! Why?! Why are you here?!” Her attention was brought back to the masked intruder and his distorted sounds of distress. “I thought this would be the moment where I’d cause you pain!”

“Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re covering yourself. Woah! You broke the window. You’ll go to jail for breaking in like this.” Comparatively, Seven’s voice was calm. He was confident and composed in a way that was missing the last time. That boded well for them all, she supposed. Saeran pulled her close to him. He moved with all the speed of a viper. She’d been silly to allow the distraction.

“First, let her go.” Seven said keeping enough distance to not rile Saeran any further. Their wills clashed in the moments that followed.

Would it be enough?

*-*-*-*-*-

The path she was walking had branched. She was alone with Seven and Saeran had been spooked. The promise of retribution in his eyes did not allow her nerves any respite.

“Can’t you stay for the night?” She asked. The silence that draped itself over the pair of them was deafening.

There was a chasm created by Seven that spanned half of the apartment barring her entry. Its bottom was something she didn’t dare to fathom. She had nothing but vague metaphors which was never a good sign. Sitting on the couch regaining her wits and mentally replaying everything that happened seemed like a solid starting point.

 

 She’d successfully deterred Saeran with minor adjustments to her responses. Currently Seven was making his way around the apartment, trying to strategize to the best of his abilities after that bombshell that had been dropped.

 

As soon as his brother was clear of the potential detonation courtesy of Rika she had to face the tension that her defender had created. Although she was in the relative safety of their metaphorical castle, it was as though she was trying to cross a moat to enter. In addition to the feelings the twins had stirred with their little tête-à-tête she now had to cope with the awkwardness of being in the same place as the RFA’s resident hacker. She felt conflicted and a touch guilty for how she’d wrested herself from Saeran’s grasp by way of fighting dirty. She’d bitten him quite hard while digging her fingers into his nail beds. Her mind was racing at the speed of light. Absently she made a mental note to revisit that line of thinking as Seven appeared to be trying to get her attention. She looked at him and tried to keep herself present.

 

“Ofelia…” He began carefully. “Please keep what happened with that boy a secret.” She was taken aback. Not what she’d been expecting at all.

“What?”

“Actually, since that was a traumatic experience, wouldn’t it be better if you forgot it completely?” He was trying hard to maintain his cool. He was also trying to be kind and keep the damage to a minimum but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. These brothers were indeed both haunted. While she bristled at the notion, she nodded. Now wasn’t the time to balk and throw a fit about the implication of what he was asking her. She still needed more time to observe whether or not this timeline would proceed as she kind of remembered.

“I won’t tell anyone. I’ll trust you, Seven.” She felt bitter but held back. As far as she could tell this was the first time he’d dealt with this information and how could he possibly know that she’d been revisiting these timelines? How could he know she was aware of everything? She calmed herself feeling out of place and awkward under such circumstances.

“I’ll see the end to this for sure, so don’t worry.”

Don’t worry but please forget, hm? Ofelia mulled over this. How could she forget?

 

 _“You’re getting this wrong. I brought her here, so she’s_ **_mine_ ** _.” Saeran’s tone was at once scathing and sing-song. He was warm against her and she thought it had to be whatever he’d given her in the car before. If he was feeling as she had in those moments it was a miracle that he was able to do as much as he had. She started slightly when he resumed taunting Seven._

_“How will I play with you? If you want to be officially inducted you’ll have to go through training.” His chuckles were doing a number on her composure and she wondered if he could feel her quaking. “Oh, a lot is coming to mind.” The reverberations of his voice made her hair stand on end, a strange mixture of fear and something far more primal edged its way into her awareness. Dark insinuations wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t know how this would pan out once they were alone._

Shivering brought her back to the moment and she was vaguely aware of Seven setting up shop. He’d mentioned his general game plan without providing so much detail he’d have to engage with her. She decided to settle into a corner of the bed feeling far too skittish to contemplate sleeping. She opened up the RFA app knowing everyone was probably out of their minds due to worry. She had a plan to keep things light as a result, and swallowed a bit of dread when she saw that Seven was already present.

 

 _707_ : Ofelia…I thought you were sleeping, but you’re here.

 **Ofelia** : Isn’t it fun being here when we’re in the apartment?

 _707_ : You know… our secret from the members?  And.. I never really told you about the special security system, right? Everyone will be able to read it if I write it here, so I’ll explain.

 _707_ : The special security system…was implemented to protect the information stored here. Thankfully the information is safe and so are you…

 _707_ : So I’ll have to tell the members to stop worrying.

 **Ofelia** : Seven… but what about your work for the agency? Is it okay for you to be here?

 _707_ : That’s nothing. Don’t worry about me and just take care of yourself first. I can just work here.

 _707_ : Since you’re within my sight… I’ll be able to focus now

  ** _ZEN_** _has entered the chatroom_

 **_ZEN_ ** **:**  Seven!

 _707_ : Hey, **_ZEN_ **.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Ofelia!!!! Are you okay?

 **Ofelia** : I’m fine, thanks to Seven ^^

 **_ZEN_ ** : I’m glad that you’re safe… but Seven you’re okay too!?

 _707_ :  Yeah. Sorry for making you worry.

 **_ZEN_ ** : I just went to a meeting to quit smoking but I feel like I was on a different planet;;; what the hell’s been happening?

 **_ZEN_ ** : So that…special security system or something broke and you had to go to the apartment?

 _707_ : Yeah, that’s it.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Did you fix everything?

 _707_ : Not all of it, but I’ve made temporary measures.

 **_ZEN_ ** : My God;;;;;

 **_ZEN_ ** : I can’t even shut my mouth. I have to be careful of my jaws… I’m an actor. It’s important.

 **Ofelia** : Seven…how long do you plan to stay here?

 _707_ : I’ll leave once I finish everything

 **_ZEN_ ** : Yes, yes. It’s a knight’s duty to protect the lady. Ofelia, you must have been so surprised.

 _707_ : Yeah…

 **_ZEN_ ** : I knew it. I get surprised even if it’s my showerhead that breaks;; If the security system were to break? Ugh;;;

 **_ZEN_ ** : I should send her a photo of me right now but I don’t have one I like right now. Should have taken some selfies.

 _707_ : Yeah….

 **_ZEN_ ** : You’re acting a bit strange?

 _707_ : Oh… I just can’t relax because the hacker is still out there.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Who the hell broke that security system!?Isn’t it the same guy who sent me that freaking email?

 _707_ : It is.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Yeah!?

 **Ofelia** : I think it was one person who did everything. . .

 **_ZEN_ ** : What….

 _707_ : Yeah. It’s the same hacker who sent that weird alert, who first led Ofelia to the apartment.

 **_ZEN_ ** : But... thinking about it now, it’s weird. At first V said that the person who led Ofelia to the apartment is probably someone related to Rika!!!

 _707_ : Oh… I think it’s someone completely different.

 **Ofelia** : I can’t really talk about it right now since I don’t know much about her but I think it’s someone else…

 **_ZEN_ ** : Really?

 _707_ : Yeah… He can’t be Rika’s friend when he’s attacking us like this.

 **_ZEN_ ** : That damn hacker… Why is he so desperate to have our guest information? ;; Bastard.

 _707_ : The information may be what he wants or he could have something against one of our members. We’ll have to wait and find out.

 **_ZEN_ ** : But all of our members are so nice! What’s there to hate? ;;; So then… you know his address?  You said you found out the IP address or something!

 _707_ : Yeah..but I can’t go right now. I have to make sure the special security system is safe and I should do more research before actually going.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Yeah, you’re right… Best to be prepared. They don’t seem like your regular haters;; I hate that I don’t even know what that guy looks like;;

 **_ZEN_ ** : Can’t you just give me the hacker’s address?

 **_ZEN_ ** : If we just take all of Jumin’s body guards, I feel like we can pretty much beat up everyone.

 **Ofelia** : I don’t think that’s a good idea.

 _707_ : She’s right… Zen, let’s just wait a bit more. We have to be careful just as you said.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Yeah; That’s true. We don’t know what they might do if they feel threatened. Anyways, make sure you’re a good bodyguard to Ofelia! Just stay with her 24/7

 _707_ : I plan to.

(Ofelia was apprehensive. There was so much going unsaid in this chat room. She did agree discretion was a good tactic but where was the line? There were far too many secrets to do anyone good.)

 **Ofelia** : I trust Seven ^^ He’ll protect me.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Okay! I’m glad you’re there for her. Just stick by her side so that not even a fly can get to her!!

 _707_ : Yup.

 _707_ : Oh. I have to go take a shower now.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Everyone appreciates what you’re doing, Seven. Go ahead.

 _707_ : Yeah. Then I’ll come back soon.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Okay!

 **Ofelia** : Thank you for everything, Seven. ^^

 _707_ : No, I’m just doing what I was supposed to. I feel bad about putting you in danger.

 **_ZEN_ ** : If you feel bad, then go take a shower and guard Ofelia with everything you have!

 _707_ : Yup!

                _707 Has left the chatroom._

 **_ZEN_ ** : Wait.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Wait wait;;; but the hacker led Ofelia to the apartment and hacked the RFA server or something  and now he’s hacked into the security system which made Seven go and save Ofelia. And now… Seven is going to take a shower ….

 **_ZEN_ ** : . . .

 **_ZEN_ ** : Wait. Seven and Ofelia. You to are going to be in the apartment by yourselves!?

 **Ofelia** : Yes….. Why?

 **_ZEN_ ** : OH MY GOD! But you’re a woman and he’s a man!!! What..what did I say;;;;

 **_ZEN_ ** : Oh;;;;

 **_ZEN_ ** : Okay, calm down.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Seven would never do that. He has nothing but pure intentions!!!!  Hahaha.

 **_ZEN_ ** :… hahahaha…

 **_ZEN_ ** : . . . . .Ofelia it’s not that I don’t trust Seven or anything but if something happens, tell me.

 **Ofelia** : Nothing like that will happen ^^;;;;;; I trust Seven.

 **_ZEN_ ** : Yeah. Keep that faith.. Hallelujah.

 **_ZEN:_ ** No.. what-anyways…

 **_ZEN_ ** : Tell him not to disappoint me. Jesus Christ..

 **_ZEN_ ** : I should go. I have to clear my head. If I stay here and talk to you I’ll only have inappropriate thoughts.

 **Ofelia** : Hahaha, nothing will happen, so don’t worry and go. ^^

 **_ZEN_ ** : You say you’re fine but all men are wolves!! Call me if something happens, alright?

Ofelia laughed as the chat wrapped up. She felt bad but also touched that Zen was so protective. No matter the timeline that was a constant. She sighed and fetched herself some water. She could help feeling restless. As she made her way back, Seven coalesced out of nothing and startled her. Ninja and hacker-her mind supplied.

“Look… I’m sorry for barging into your space. I’ll just stay in the corner so don’t mind me.”

“Seven…I’m not uncomfortable at all, actually. Just make yourself at home and I’ll stay out of your way.”

“No, I’ll feel better this way. I’ll just work here.” He motioned to the corner furthest from where she’d likely be. It felt like she was going to die from how tense things had become. She was thankful when he resumed speaking. “I’ll stabilize the security system and once I finish researching about that Magenta where Saeran is at, I’ll head there right away. I didn’t want to be alone with you like this but I guess the intruder left us with no choice.”

“Still, you’re flesh and blood, far more reliable than a CCTV.”

“That’s true… but don’t feel too safe around me. I don’t have a good reputation.”

“Reputations have a tendency to be subjective.” Her words did nothing to soothe the intensity of the atmosphere.

“It might be more dangerous to have me here.” Again, she found that her blood ran cold. “My agency will track this place down and take me away, so you really have to take care of yourself.”

“If you’re in good standing with them would they really chase you?”

“A little bit…” He sighed heavily and it was as though he began to age before her eyes. What a cross he had to bear, she thought. “But I’m the only one who knows the address to this place, so it’ll take them a long time to find me here. I left my car someplace far because of that.”

“Right. I’d expect nothing less, you are after all, brilliant.” He spared her a glance but he appeared so distressed she swallowed any other words she might have had.

“If I finish my work before I get tracked I plan to vanish from the face of the Earth. Unless something happens, you’ll be safe.” More adrenaline had her gripping her cup tightly. “My point is that I’m a dangerous person, so I’ll leave as soon as I can. For your own sake don’t try to get close to me.”

“Hm. But isn’t that corner uncomfortable enough to distract from working?”

“I told you before, this suits me better. If you have a sharpie I’m all for drawing a line on the ground.”

The weariness on his face had been replaced by a glacial expression and the walls he’d established earlier were reinforced. He was doing everything he could to keep distance between them. While she understood he was dangerous,he’d convinced himself that he was the only one capable of determining the risk to reward ratio that came with knowing him.

 

 **_How insulting._ ** She bit her tongue for the time being as she was looking at the bigger picture and bickering right now would not do anyone any favors.

“I won’t bother you while you’re working but isn’t there anything you can tell me about him… your brother?”

“That’s not your concern and nothing for you to know. It was a mistake telling you about him, just forget that I even mentioned it.”

He could tell she was likely to press the issue so he cut her off.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions but there’s nothing I can tell you right now. Just don’t ask me anything. In fact maybe you should just pretend I’m not here.”

Her blood was boiling and she clenched her teeth. Her pride would not allow her to suffer this discourtesy.

“Are you really going to be like this? I understand the priorities here…but there’s no need to be –“

He had no plans of allowing her to respond and spoke as though she’d never said a word.

“The reason I hurried over here was to protect you. I have no plans to pursue any kind of personal relationship with you, so just know I was fulfilling my duty for the RFA’s security.” She inhaled sharply this time and tamped down on her ire.

“I’m sorry if you had any fantasies about me.” She noticed he hadn’t looked her in the eyes until now. He paused and she wondered if he knew that this wasn’t their first meeting. Before she could tackle that subject she really needed to clear the air. This was not the way to do it.

“Listen. I don’t have fantasies-”

“This is just how I am and you need to accept that. Don’t try and get close to me, don’t bother me and leave me to my work.”

 

Ofelia contemplated slugging him. She hated when people put on a façade to deal with unpleasant truths. It was the height of weakness to pretend that you were unaffected while you were dying inside,especially when it was of benefit to no one. Keeping the peace was one thing but trying to freeze her out when she’d made no indication of crossing any reasonable boundary was the limit for her.

 

Doing her best to keep her anger out of her tone she spoke simply.

 

“All I wanted was friendship, Seven, but I’ll leave you with the quiet you requested.” She walked away from him and went straight into the bathroom. She managed to close the door quietly and was proud of herself for the small effort of dialing back the drama. She wasn’t going to let him see her tears. She always cried when she was frustrated or angry. In this case, she was both. She knew that the sequence of events was bound to be emotionally charged but she had not been ready.

 

 _Fuck him and his brother._  She huffed as she readied herself to shower. She needed to get into a better headspace to think. She had some investigating to do. There was no way she’d continue to bumble and hope for the best.

 

She was going to act with or without his help.

 


	6. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paraphrasing from chats and VN on 707's route. I tried to be as faithful as possible with some minor edits for where I'm heading and to polish the language used.

Ofelia was feeling quite better after showering. She knew the next few hours in particular were quite important if she was to attain the outcome she so fervently hoped for. It could be the key to halting the endless repetition. Her companion in the apartment would continue his campaign for separation. She had a counter-campaign – solidarity. She wasn’t going to let his conviction about what was best guide her actions, especially now that she had a clear direction. This is what she’d been missing and the analytical component of her brain was singing with pleasure. This was science, and she needed to test this hypothesis out.

Component A was the notion that other members of the RFA had some inkling that there was a reset. Component B was the idea that because of this they all needed to cooperate to get to an end of this loop.

With all of this swirling in her mind she was the very picture of focus. She gave a cursory glance in the direction she knew Seven was working. He was steadfast in his attempt to ignore her proximity. She would let it be. She sat on the bed and shifted around to get comfortable before pulling up the RFA app. Maybe she could do something this way.

Her stomach did a little somersault when she saw that Jumin was already present.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Hmm… Pity.

 **Ofelia:** What is?

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Oh hello, Ofelia. I wanted to proceed with the desert golf course and cat wine project as soon as I came back… -_-  

 ** _Jumin Han:_** ….but Assistant Kang came up with a fairly good proposal.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** This is coffee harvest season in the Middle East. Assistant Kang suggested we connect the coffee that the Oil Prince produces to our Roastery Association. It’s an offer I can’t refuse…

 **Ofelia:** Oh! Can we invite that association to our party?

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Of course we can. I’ll tell Assistant Kang to send them an email. You really are a very responsible person to care for the party even in this situation.

 **Ofelia:** It’s the last I could do. I did agree to help coordinate the party, after all. ^^

    _707:_ has entered the chatroom.

 _707:_ Jumin…

 _707:_ Oh… Hello Ofelia

 

In her corner, the woman herself cringed a little. She was still determined to follow her hypotheses down to the end. She had to have some answers.

 **Ofelia:**  Seven, how is work going?

_707: Fine. _

**_Jumin Han:_** You both are here when you are in the same house?

 _707:_ Yes. I came here because I have something to tell you, Jumin.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** I hope everything’s fine at the apartment?

 _707:_ For now.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Then I’m glad.

 _707_ : I read what you said last night. About revealing the address for this place.

 **Ofelia:** What do you think, Seven?

 _707_ : In my opinion…. We shouldn’t reveal it right now. But when I decide that it’s dangerous, we should go ahead and reveal the address.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Hmm…

 _707_ : Thanks for the suggestion, Jumin. I understand you thinking that way since we can’t reach V…

 _707_ : But, as dangerous as the hacker is it’s much too early to involve everyone.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Well…if he’s that dangerous, it’s all the more reason for our involvement.

 _707_ : Please… just trust me

 **Ofelia:** I’ll believe in your judgement, Seven.

 _707:_ I’m not saying everyone should have blind faith in me for everything but I know best when it comes to Ofelia’s safety.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** If that’s your assessment while you’re there, I won’t say anything to contradict you. Just don’t forget that I’m ready to help, whenever needed.

 _707_ : Okay. If it comes to be that Ofelia is in danger because of me….

 _707_ : I will make sure to.. ask for your help..

 **Ofelia:** Me in danger because of you? That’s unlikely. Please don’t say that.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** What do you mean by that? In danger – ** _because of you-_**?

 _707:_ Don’t worry about it for now

 ** _Jumin Han:_** I wish you’d give proper explanation for statements like that.

 _707_ : I’ll explain everything when the time is right.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** You and V…

 ** _Jumin Han_** : Both of you are so frustrating.

 _707_ : Sorry.. I’m just following what I think is the safest course of action.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Anyway, to clarify, we don’t have to worry about the security system?

 _707_ : I’ve been working on it since yesterday, so everything’s back to normal….

 _707_ : I also switched up all of the system algorithms.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** So security has been tightened?

 _707_ : Yes….

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Let me ask you one thing… Zen asked this earlier but how exactly does this security system work? I have to know how it works, if it happens that my intervention is required and a security team is sent over.

 _707_ : Oh. Well..it just gets rid of the intruder.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Interesting. How exactly does it get rid of intruders?

 ** _Jumin Han: ._**..Are you saying that the system is weaponized? Is there a weapon of some sort implanted?

 **Ofelia:** Can you level with everyone?

 _707_ :It is secret but since it concerns your safety, I think it’s time for me to talk about it.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Let me hear this secret.

 _707_ : The special security system is something that can get rid of the intruder and all the confidential guest information at once. It’s a **bomb.**

 ** _Jumin Han:_** You’re joking.

 **Ofelia:** . . .

 _707_ : Rika herself requested this to protect the information and V agreed to its installation.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** I can’t believe you.

 _707:_ That’s how important our previous guest information was. So much that we couldn’t handle it…

 ** _Jumin Han:_** The bomb won’t just eliminate the intruder and the information…. It will incinerate everything inside **_including innocent people there, no?_**

 _707_ : You’re right….

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Rika made the decision to implant a device that could potentially take out lives? All this just to protect information?

 _707_ : Rika… Rika just wanted to use it as a threat.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** That’s so far from something the Rika I know would do. I just can’t believe I wasn’t told about this.

 _707:_ Jumin…

 ** _Jumin Han:_** You know that you and Ofelia are at risk right now.

 **Ofelia:** Jumin… I know you’re worried. I trust Seven will keep us safe. He installed the security system, so there’s no one better for the job.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Ofelia. Everything is over once the bomb goes off, there is no do over. What does trust have to do with any of this?

 _707_ : I would never let the bomb go off.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** How can you possibly be so certain?

 _707_ : It’s because we’re safer by being a dangerous target.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** If you’re talking about a defense strategy, this is very irresponsible.

 _707_ : That was Rika’s plan.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** My bodyguards would be useless then. I can’t believe that Rika chose to be such an idiot.

 _707_ : I understand how shocked you are. But… **_you know what’s important right now._** What’s important is that everyone knows this now and that Ofelia won’t be in danger even if something happens to me later on.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** I’m going to call you right now.

 _707:_ :Oh…Sorry Jumin. The repair guy is here to fix our glass so I have to go. Ofelia will you please quit the messenger and come with me?

    _707:_ has left the chatroom.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** I can’t believe this. A bomb for a security system? What the hell was Rika thinking?

 **Ofelia:** I know. I wish I could help you more but I think I have to go. Let me talk this over with Seven.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** Ofelia….please. Call me if you need my help.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** It may be too late once you try to make the call but please be careful.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

Ofelia felt like her heart was breaking. Jumin wasn’t emotionally driven but he did care, the few that gained his regard were those that he cared for deeply. Here she was sitting with Seven and the bomb. The bomb, the silence, and the impending repair of the window.

Seven sighed.

“Jumin keeps on calling me…” His murmurs were the only sound other than the repairman finishing up. Baffled at their vague responses which had done nothing to clear the confusion he approached Seven while Ofelia looked on with quiet curiosity.

“I don’t know what you threw to break this glass but be careful from now on. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Sorry about that, of course. Here’s cash. That should cover it.”

“Would you like a receipt?”

“No, I don’t need it. Take care.”

More confused than ever but evidently appeased the repair man bid them both adieu while reminding them to keep their temper.

“How do you think Saeran broke through the glass?” She asked carefully. If she was hoping that she’d dispel some of the tension she was to be disappointed. She felt stifled when he responded with thinly veiled annoyance.

“I don’t know. You’d probably have a better idea since you were here for it. I don’t want to think about it. I’m sorry but please don’t mention my brother right now.”

She nodded thinking if she added more words to the mix it would be disadvantageous for her. She was right as he continued to mutter more to himself than anything.

“My brain will explode if I think about that too…” Another sigh and an observable uptick in frustration. He turned his full attention toward her. “And another thing….can you really be this calm? You’ve been chatting me up since yesterday as though nothing happened. It’s strange.” He neared her slightly, looking her over. He was searching for some indicator from her.

“Aren’t you scared that there’s a bomb threat?”

“Seven…” She felt herself flushing slightly. “If I’m honest, I’m not scared because you’re here. You’ve given me every indication that it’s under control. Me freaking out and trembling won’t solve anything.”

“It’s nice of you to be positive but you should always be careful.”

“Caution and not wasting energy on anxiety are two separate things but… I will.”

“I don’t think you’re understanding the big picture, Ofelia. I didn’t come here to defend justice or something, I came because you are in serious danger. It’s good that you’re not anxious but please show more awareness of the situation.”

Any embarrassment and tranquility she’d been feeling was replaced by frustration and serious anger.

“I am a lot like Jumin in that I don’t easily share my feelings. I’m fully aware that we’re a hairs breadth away from death and or torture. You’re in a precarious position and you’re doing what you consider to be the right thing under these less than ideal circumstances. I’m not that naïve. I get it.” She crossed her arms and tried to keep the frustration from her face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be angry at me? I’m the one who placed you in harm’s way. You’re in danger because of me. I’m so angry at myself, so why aren’t you?”

“No. That’s not right. Even if you put me in danger, you quickly came to fix things. Thanks to you, I wasn’t kidnapped or worse. How could I possibly be angry at you for that? I was the one that agreed to come here in the first place.” He scoffed at her response.

“That’s not important. Your life was at risk as a result of me…”

“No. My life was at risk because of a choice I made. The resulting fall out is directly linked to my choices. To blame yourself is a fool’s errand Seven--”

Although she was making some sort of sense, his self-loathing based defenses were more than ready for her.

“I wish none of this ever happened. That bomb… and you joining the RFA.”  He huffed and ran his fingers through his already unruly hair. “It’s none of my business but you shouldn’t ever download weird apps onto your phone…”

Ofelia frowned.

“I’m going to take care of what I can right now. So you do your part and just stay still…and safe. I’ll have my headphones on while I work, so don’t bother me.”

“This is a hell of an effort to ignore me…”

“Requesting satellite code is G2X0…”

The party coordinator huffed as she considered another approach. There had to be a way to open the conversation.

She found her chance a few hours later. She was ready to retch at how poorly V handled things. She could not blame Seven for his frustration and waited. He was sure to say something. She felt a little inauthentic by strategizing so covertly but needs dictated this approach.

If underlying feelings were color, the apartment’s air would be murky. In a sense she was displeased that it wasn’t so easy and that her intuition had to be her guide in this tricky situation. She was surprised by the Robocat. Well-that wasn’t entirely true she was actually quite tickled he’d been able to create such a wonder. The powers of procrastination were potent. She was alarmed at how angry he was getting at the robot and felt it was time to intercede.

“Meowy, let’s stay quiet for now~!” She was intentionally bright of tone and waited for the tell-tale signs that the source of ire had been successfully handled.

“Finally…it’s quiet.”

“Things didn’t seem to go very well with V, how are you holding up?”  
“Ofelia…” His expression shifted and although her intuition had served her well up until now she couldn’t quite read him. “I know it’s odd to say all this after I told you to stop paying attention to me…but whatever happens don’t trust what V says.”

She had not been expecting this response at all. At her expression, which was far more telling than she liked Seven was quick to clarify.

“I’m not joking. God, I can’t help but think that you shouldn’t be any more involved with the RFA. He told me not to open the drawers because there’s something in there.” He sighed looking more tired than his years should have allowed. If her intuition was right she was going to be privy to some of his thoughts now.

“An alarm will ring if someone like you opens the drawers or tries one of the cabinets but if I wanted to I could log in and change everything since I control all the alarms. I’m sure he logged in because hearing that I’m here made him nervous about something. It doesn’t make sense that this would be his first concern otherwise.”

“I don’t know V that well, I’d like to trust his intentions. Is there a way to do this without turning against each other?”

“All of us used to be great together, once. Before all the secrets things were very peaceful. At some point, V started going off on his own. I feel like we’ve gone too far for things to go back to how they once were. I have to open this drawer before V gets here and somehow I need to recover. Now that V’s shattered my trust I can barely keep sane.”

“Seven…are you sure I can’t help somehow?”

Suddenly back to his senses he looked at her, as though he’d somehow been absent for his monologue.

“God. It’s nothing, all I’m doing is making you worry. I don’t even know what I’m babbling about now…” He closed his eyes and his tone was nearly as soft as a prayer. “I feel like I should be the one shut down instead of the cat.”

His eyes still closed he faced her again. She noted she’d not been given much of an opportunity to speak.

“Anyway, don’t worry about that drawer. I’ll take care of it.”

“What are the chances that there really are some love letters in there?” Ofelia was hoping a little levity might be of assistance. The way he looked at her just then took the wind from her sails. Mission levity has failed.

“You’re very innocent and naïve. In this kind of situation I can’t help but think that you’re a prime target to be manipulated along with other kinds of exploitation. I think you should forget about everything, the RFA, the party. Everything. You’ll only be in danger if you stay here. As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave.”

“Seven. Why are you attempting to make my decisions for me?”

“I’m telling you this because I know much more about this than you do. You are free to do whatever you want but my thoughts on this will not change. Even if you try to get involved with me, I’ll refuse you at every turn. This is not the kind of thing for someone like you to be involved in, it can only end with you getting hurt.”

Her inner swot was swearing. She’d take a lot for the good of the situation but insults or insinuations that she lacked capacity was not one of them.

“Seven, this is one instance where you’re absolutely wrong.”

He didn’t want to engage with her.

“Let’s just stop talking about this. From now on anything I have to tell you will come through the messenger. I’m going to go work, don’t bother me.”

She would not cry from frustration. She would not cry, she told herself. She was attempting to be resolute. 

“You’re being unreasonable, you won’t even allow me to talk-”

“I told you not to bother me!” His shout startled her into silence and was an effective deterrent, if only for a moment. She exhaled harshly through clenched teeth. “I don’t care about your feelings or opinion. Think about it – you’re living with a bomb right now. You’re already in enough danger specifically because of the RFA and me. There’s no guarantee that something worse won’t happen in the future.” Her heart was racing and she clenched her fists at her side.

“Your chances of being in danger multiply the closer you try to be to me. Don’t you get it? Now is not the time to worry about emotions when your safety should be your top concern. I just don’t understand how you’re so calm!” He gripped her shoulders and she looked at him closely. Her anger faded. He really was worried for her.

“If you’re in danger again… I just…I…”

“Seven, look, I know that you’re worried about me. I know that you want to believe this is your fault. It’s not. Don’t use that as a reason to avoid me.” She trembled with uncertainty. “Please?”

“Ha –” A laugh of dire circumstances and absent of mirth did not suit him, she thought. “You’re free to think whatever you want but seriously…stop it. Once this all blows over and you’re safe, we’ll never see each other again. So stop wasting your time and emotions on me. I don’t deserve it…it’s such a waste.”

Her heart ached. Her eyes must have spoken volumes as he released her. It was as though he’d been burned by whatever he’d been able to glean from her expression. It left her feeling as though her plan, however well intended, was taking several steps backward.

“Damn it. Don’t look at me like that! God!” He huffed. “I can’t do this. I’m going out to the hallway. You sort your feelings out.”

“Seven.” She moved to stop him. Her plan did not include being ignored again. He sighed in pure exasperation.

“What?” He practically snarled at her. 

“Look at me.” She inhaled slowly. “I’m calm because this is not the first time this has happened. This is not my first time living with this bomb.”

The color left him, he was not quite as pale as when he encountered Saeran but he was at least able to listen. She didn’t want to lead with shock value. It had been extremely effective in getting him to listen but this approach lacked the finesse she was partial to. 

“What…? How…?”

“Look at me.” She tried again. “This is going to sound stupid, but, humor me. What color are my eyes?”  He blinked owlishly before focusing. Again he was wan with surprise.

“They’re not...brown.”

“I know. They’re green..ish?”

“You’re not her...” He was staring at her as though she'd grown another head. This was another reason that dropping a bombshell like this had been plan B. She winced and thought about her next words carefully. Time was of the essence.

“Not exactly. We’ve got a lot of things to talk about, we need a plan. A good place to start is the drawers. If I’m right, the key to our next step is there.”

“This will make sense eventually?” He showed no signs of refusing to comply. She figured that was a start. She had to convey how serious she was. 

 

“I promise, Seven. It’ll have to if we are going to save Saeran.”


	7. Full Disclosure?

The intervening minutes were filled with conversation that made her skin warm unpleasantly. She relayed to him all the events she’d thus far experienced. She left out the gritty details of being spirited away by his brother and focused on the reset of the most recent timeline.

 

“I’m convinced that I’m not the only one that remembers. I also don’t know much about the way alternate universes or the potential for pocket universes and existence outside of universes all together actually is a thing.”

 

Seven stared at her. There was some sort of imperceptible processing going on within his brain as he grappled with the information she'd set before him. It was an uncomfortable moment, waiting for his verdict. She had some anxiety and feared he might just call her crazy and ignore all she'd said. He nodded when whatever criteria he’d set for understanding was apparently satisfied.

 

“I’m convinced Zen’s psychic dreams are him remembering things. He doesn’t seem to actively remember me, nor does Jumin.”

“Whatever the rules of our world are, maybe our inability to fully remember is part of that. We’re going to figure it out Ofelia.”

“I know. It has to happen somehow, we’ll have to come up with a code word...after everything is taken care of and Saeran is safe.”

 

He looked so thankful in that moment it was all she could do not to squirm. A light blush dusting her cheeks she clapped her hands together.

 

“Right! Let’s unearth what we’re not supposed to see.”

 

Poised to open the drawer, Seven looked back at Ofelia.

 

“What am I in for?”

“Plans related to the building that Saeran is in. Magenta, it houses this…organization called Mint Eye.” She had hoped relaying the truth would feel less awkward. This wasn’t even the worst of it.

 

“The words in the logo that was on that email earlier this week.” He held his breath as he opened the drawer and confirmed what she’d told him. Ofelia was pleased that she hadn’t been made a liar.

In the aftermath of this discovery, Seven was a touch overwhelmed. She didn’t blame him.

“So V knew this whole time…”

“I think his intentions were to spare everyone of worries that might impact their life in a bad way.” The look he gave her made her discard any additional remarks.

The tension of the moment was broken when her phone began to ring. She looked down and swallowed nervously. Jumin was calling.  

 

“I’m going to take this...I’m sure he’s going out of his mind. You know where to find me.” She excused herself and took the call. It was equal parts wanting to help Jumin not feel so anxious while giving Seven some space to consider things. She meandered to the bathroom and closed the door.  While her memory had not been as solid as she would have liked throughout her journey she knew they were doing the right thing.

 

“Hello?”

“It’s me…” Jumin’s relief was audible. “Thank you for taking my call.”

“I’m sure you’ve been worried. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to give you more information. Seven’s working on some things related to the whole situation.I’m feeling a bit lucky at how things have panned out so far.” She couldn’t help fidgeting and was glad that he couldn’t see her. The present state of things would do nothing to ease his feelings.

“I don’t tend to believe in luck. Outcomes always depend on the person’s abilities rather than luck. That said I hope you two observe your situation very carefully and make wise decisions.”

“Of course. I won’t get reckless, I don’t really fit the mold for action movie heroine.”

Her attempt at easing his anxiety fell flat. There was a reason she’d never pursued comedy. She winced as he continued, his voice grave.

 

“Don’t get hurt and be safe, Ofelia. I’ll be here protecting everyone else for you two… I’d like to protect you and Luciel but that’s out of my reach.”

“It’s not out of your reach, Jumin. I think the reason he’s able to focus on a plan is because you’re doing your best.”

  
His response was a dry laugh whose meaning she couldn’t fully decipher. It sounded like a mixture of anxiety, fatigue, and defeat.

 

“Thank you for that Ofelia….” There was a heavy pause. “I don’t think one person needs two knights. Tell Luciel I said hello. Also… tell him I have faith in him.”

 

She was momentarily stunned. What did he mean by that particular metaphor?

 

“I’ll let him know. I’m sure it means a lot coming from you.” There was more silence and she didn’t know what to make of it. She had a feeling there might be some breakdown in communication and she wondered what hypothesis he was working off of. It was something she’d have to give a closer look to later as he’d resumed speaking while her mind ran off to introspection land.

 

“You came to us by accident but it was actually meant to be. And while I don’t believe in luck I do think it was fate. As difficult as it has been, especially for the two of you, I hope you give each other strength.”

 

Ofelia almost dropped the phone. Could it be that he believed that she and Seven were romantically involved? Her vocal cords felt paralyzed. Her lack of response was evidently a prompt for Jumin to bid her a somber farewell his voice heavy with anxiety.

 

“I’ll see you later. I’ll believe in that much. Bye….”

 

She hadn’t the chance to say anything else. Tears made her eyes sting and she braced herself on the counter. She looked in the mirror and then down at the sink. She tried to find something that would ground her. She certainly didn’t want to face Seven looking as though someone had drowned kittens in front of her. There were priorities and she was certain she could figure out her next steps based on how their mission unfolded. There was also the chance that despite their best efforts, all that was going to happen was another reset. Turning the faucet on was the best choice to mask her crying, which was really a series of very controlled exhalations. She trembled and tried to reel herself back in.

 

 **_This was some really heavy shit_ **. She thought bitterly. She was going to keep as much of a stiff upper lip as she could. That matter settled she cupped her hands under the flow of the faucet and gave her face a quick bit of refreshment. Once she was confident it wasn’t terribly obvious she’d lost her mind for a moment she turned the knobs of the faucet. The absence of the water made the quiet of her surroundings deafening.

 

Ofelia exited the bathroom and smiled slightly. They would be successful. There was no other option. She had corralled her unnecessary feelings and decided to do a quick mental checklist of her current status. Seven was busy working out a plan. It was one she knew the general components of but believed that the particulars would probably sail over her head. Feeling a bit restless her eyes alighted on a book. It looked like it might be full of cute pictures. Just the right kind of thing to calm her mind. Maybe she could take a look?

 

She was surprised when her casual exploration of the book yielded a floppy disk. She hadn’t seen one in ages and was overtaken by a wave of nostalgia. As she was engrossed in this particular train of thought Seven coalesced out of nowhere looking a uncomfortable and more than a touch displeased.

 

“Please put that down.”  

 She didn’t hesitate to comply and Seven sighed. He picked up the disk and examined it, a complex blend of emotions crossing his features.

  
“Actually, I might as well show you….hiding it doesn’t really mean anything now. Come here.” He started  the computer and inserted the disk. She smiled at the sight of the images that were now displayed on the screen. The face of this person looked so innocent which made everything she knew to have happened all the more cruel.

  
“That boy there is Saeran. He would have been in high school in that photo but he never went to school. He was weak and got sick a lot.”

“I know you’re twins but the resemblance sure is something…”

“ We may look alike but our personalities were very different. When he was with me… he could barely leave home.” Another pause and she shifted beside him, not wanting to push the issue into even more delicate territory.

“We grew up in a...complicated household. I won’t tell you who but our father is one of the current presidential candidates. Even before his time as a congressman he established an image of being an honorable man. It was a facade of course. He and my mother had twins without marrying. He probably wasn’t even aware of our existence at the time we were born.Once he did become aware, she asked for money in exchange for her promise to keep quiet about us.”

Everything he relayed to her tickled her brain and she could feel the ghost of memories as they struggled to stir. They were unfolding slowly and she felt a spike of anxiety. As he continued talking and her brain was content to loll about in the flood of information she remained quiet. At the very least, she wanted to be respectful of what he happened to be sharing with her, no matter what pieces her mind recalled, incomplete as they were.

 

“Our father tried multiple times to kidnap us and our alcoholic mother was half insane most of the time. She didn’t let us leave the house and she certainly didn’t consider us her children. We were a tool for her to threaten our Dad. You know… putting it into words makes me realize how impossibly sad our situation was.”

“Who introduced you to hacking and computers?”

“That was happenstance. I began to wander when my mother’s alcoholism was at its worst. She couldn’t really walk. Since I was the healthier twin I could leave the house and run errands for her. Later, I analyzed her patterns and left the house when I knew she couldn’t catch me. I eventually got to know Rika and got training at the church. ”

“Hence the Catholicism?”

He gave a sound in the affirmative, still somewhat lost in his memories. She found herself feeling another bout of heartache. This was a horrible horrible hand to be dealt. She’d have to save them both somehow.

 

“Rika and V noticed my immense talent in computers and math. After getting baptized, I chose the name Luciel. I realized who I was and through that became hopeful of escaping my parents’ eyes.”

“With your father working on establishing his political career, I can imagine it got harder to figure out a way for both of you to escape?” Seven’s laugh was bitter and she was convinced that this was not the lot in life he deserved or was suited for, in spite of his thoughts on the matter.

“Something like that. As he became more powerful it seemed like there wasn’t any way for me to save Saeran in spite of how hard I tried. I lived in fear of our father trying to take us out. With V’s help I was able to abandon my identity and my family to go abroad where my father couldn’t track me. To help me, both V and Rika promised they’d take good care of Saeran. It was the only reason I left in the first place…”

“Don’t blame yourself. You were a child faced with problems that most adults would have a hard time navigating. You made the best choice you could. There was absolutely no way that you could have anticipated this.”

 

She swallowed against the lump in her throat and with boldness that was a little out of character for her she hugged him. Seven was equally surprised and she felt him tense before speaking.

 

“Ofelia…you’re so strange. I can’t help but feel as though I’m going a bit strange myself.”  She didn’t let him go. He needed a friend. If she could at least do this it was time well spent.

 “It’s unfair, no one should have to go through things like that and be allowed to feel as though they were the cause. To shoulder this alone is a cross whose burden would make anyone question their sanity.”

 “I... promised him that I’d always be with him...that I’d protect him. I broke that promise and just trusted in V’s words. Thinking about it now I’m so angry that I never had a single ounce of doubt! To be honest I’ve missed him so much since we’ve been parted…”

 

She gave him a squeeze, another step to promoting her newly founded campaign of hug based support. Surprisingly it was going well. He didn’t shove her away from him and had relaxed as compared to when he’d first begun sharing this slice of his past with her. She had to say something even if it was trite in relation to the sad scenario.

 

“It’s awful that you had to go through all that.”

“A secret agent doesn’t need a backstory…but I couldn’t be an agent that completely abandoned his past. I couldn’t let go of my brother. I kept begging Rika to tell me how Saeran was doing. So she sent me this disk in secret after she’d saved all of these photos, in celebration of my 20th birthday. She told me I shouldn’t be worried, that Saeran was both happy and healthy.”

 

There was a brief moment where the only sound in the apartment was their breathing. This wasn’t as uneasy as all of their in person exchanges had been and for that she was sure they were both grateful.

 

“I’m sorry I went on so long about all of this, let’s stop talking about Saeran. To think, I only wanted to tell you a little bit...but talking to you only made me want to talk more. ”

“They say that talking about difficult things can help you feel better. I appreciate you feeling comfortable enough to talk to me.”

 “Thank you for listening to my story.”

 

The end to this conversation had increased their general comfort level and Ofelia had since let him go, settling in beside him.

 

“This is funny but I want you to remember me even if I disappear. That just crossed my mind. Up until now V was the only one that knew of this story...that’s why I trusted him absolutely and was able to rely upon him but that absolute trust only served to blind me.”

 

There was another change in his body language that told her he’d set his mind firmly to another goal. It was confirmed when next he spoke.

 

“I’m going to find out everything about the truth that V hid from me and what happened to Saeran. Whatever obstacles I face, I won’t give up until I’ve found it. It won’t be easy but will you help me weather this storm?”

 “I’m in it to win it, Seven.” She grinned toothily in defiance of the seriousness of their situation.

 “Once everything’s over and you’re safe, you’re free to leave whenever you want but thank you for saying so. If God allows it, you’ll always have a special place in my life.”

 “That’s more than I could ever hope for. The two of you… deserve all the happiness the world has to offer. I may not have any super special training but I’m hoping I can be helpful.”

 

Now all they had to contend with was safely infiltrating the cult to free his brother. She steeled herself for the potential fallout from what this adventure contained. Mentally she was apologizing for keeping secrets, even after all of the disclosure. She was still convinced she was making the right choice. She ran through a quick checklist. They were going to be prisoners, threatened with both brainwashing and death but if she did things the right way she could save them all.

 

No, she was going to save them all. No matter what.


	8. The Beat Goes on

If the world were built on the human understanding of fairness, the laws by which all are bound would be quite different. One would find that time stopped to give people an opportunity to focus and recover before the next hurdle was thrust before them.

 

Life is rarely so kind.

 

On this particular day the confines of an office did little to shield its occupant from the world’s forward movement. For all his power and position, Jumin Han was unable to stop anything. His mind was heavy with anxiety and he’d allowed himself to be blindsided. Of course, no one outside of the RFA would have any inkling as to what their small group was currently grappling with. Discretion was the best course of action but, not for the first time, he found himself wishing he could declare a much needed intermission because of their current debacle. If they weren’t careful it was something under which they’d all be crushed.

 

That brought him to this current moment, his email calendar notification was blinking ominously. Lunch with father. Jaehee had reminded him of the fact that it was something she could not avoid scheduling. His dance of schedule restructuring for evasion was over.

 

It wasn’t that he was avoidant by nature per se, it was more a case of preference. He felt at ease when he was able to plan and prevent. His father seemed to have reached the conclusion that his son was not hitting life’s milestones with gusto or appropriate timing. This was a recurring theme between them, highlighted during lunches he preferred not to attend. It was a shame as he enjoyed the closeness he and his father shared. He aspired to the strong business acumen present in his father. There was one arena of life he did not want to carry as part of a family legacy: his romantic predilections. He was to meet the man’s latest paramour, some celebrity he did not care to be aware of.

 

‘ _ **W**_ ** _as her name Glitz?’_ **

 

His father’s only fault was that his decisions were compromised once his personal feelings take effect. He could not fathom being any more grateful than he was that such a trait was not included in his hereditary compositions.

 

That was not to say he was without emotions. Life would be far simpler that way as he’d fare better without the shackles anxiety had slithered around his limbs. It had taken on a life of his own and he found that even something as simple as his breathing was affected.  His mind was on Ofelia. He didn’t quite know what to do with the tangled mess of feelings that her name evoked. It was true that he’d conceded his potential pursuit of her to Luciel. All that he knew pointed to something of significance developing between the pair as they dealt with the consequences of Rika and V’s decisions. He sighed again. His luck in this regard seemed to be unfortunate, even if he didn’t favor the idea of leaving things to chance.

 

It was now or never.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Seven had been honest with the rest of the RFA with varying reactions on all fronts. Truth be told, Ofelia was surprised it had gone over as well as it had. The air had been cleared and now with renewed focus the rescue effort was plunging forward.

 

She felt restless. She knew that there was nothing she could do at this point. She had to do something she was neither good at or a fan of : waiting. Patience was not a friend to her. It was as though whoever was responsible for her inherent personality had ensured she’d be nearly a stranger to that particular virtue. They would be en route tomorrow.

 

It was only a matter of hours and she was struggling. She didn’t log on to any of the chat rooms, fearing that she’d let something slip or somehow impact things in a bad way. She couldn’t really share much and the last conversation she’d had with Jumin was really difficult. She still had some processing to do and it was on her emotional labor to do list. It wasn’t more pleasant than the primary source of her worry so she avoided them both. The feelings lingered on in the background of her thoughts but if she cast her focus elsewhere it was almost bearable.

 

She couldn’t sleep, her internal clock was keenly aware that it was early afternoon. She should be tired as she’d been hard pressed to get any measure of restful slumber. Seven had fallen asleep at one point after they’d talked only to awaken in the grips of a nightmare. From the haunted look he sported afterward she wagered it was at least in part a memory. She didn’t dare pry as he’d been especially forthcoming recently. It didn’t seem fair to her that she should try and push the envelope any more with the mammoth undertaking that laid before them. Even more pressing was the fact that he’d be doing most of the heavy lifting. In reality, as far as Seven was concerned she was there for moral support. She worried more and took it out on her lower lip. There was something that settled her nerves with this habit. It anchored her in the present and lifted her from the darkest corners of her mind. She often considered it to be something of a mental flashlight. Left to her own devices, she was certain she could be lost in her own thoughts and embark on a not so pleasant path of disconnection, which brought her back to the present.

 

The consistent tapping of keys and alternating grumbles. The comfortable weight of apprehensive quiet was one she didn’t feel comfortable breaking. They’d be leaving in the morning. This much she already knew.

 

She started slightly when she received a notification. A text message.

 

**_ZEN: How are you feeling? You’ve been kind of quiet on the messenger._ **

**Ofelia** : I’m okay. I don’t know that there’s too much I could say with everything going on. I’m just glad everyone is handling the party.

**_ZEN: It’s the least we can do, as the RFA. You worked so hard to get guests here. ;)_ **

**Ofelia:**  As usual you’re too kind to me. ^^ Don’t ever change.

**_ZEN: I’ll try not to. If I can help you smile with all this craziness going on then I feel like I’ve won. But promise me this… if it gets to be too much don’t hesitate to call me._ **

**Ofelia:** I promise. ^^ You’re the best Zenny~! Everything will work out. Call it woman’s intuition.

**_ZEN: Look at you, comforting me when you should be getting comfort from all of us. I’m convinced you’re an angel._ **

 

She continued her conversation thankful for the distraction from her incessant overthinking it provided. Things would have to be fine.

 

 **Ofelia** : ^^;;;; No no. I’m just keeping positive! I also don’t want you worried for no reason. Stress is bad for your complexion!

**_ZEN: Still.. If you need anything, I’m here. If I could I’d go running to your side but I trust Seven. I know we don’t know everything about him but he’s always been like family._ **

**Ofelia:** Such a Prince! Be still my heart~! I trust you to save me if I need it!

**_ZEN: Ah! Warn me before you say such cute things!_ **

 

The woman herself sported a smile tinged with sadness. She was pretty sure it’d work out. In so far as her goals for this endeavor she did not leave any room for failure. Guilt suffused her mood. This was nothing for anything to worry about, especially as she didn’t have a guarantee that things would necessitate rash action on her part. She could be a spectator and return with nothing but the strange memories of this debacle.

  


Her gut told her otherwise. Since when had choosing inaction worked here?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite but necessary to move things along.
> 
> timeline convergence.


	9. Hitting The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Poke Mint Eye - Begin!

There was very little road noise. Seven was a professional and his choice in cars clearly reflected that. She’d never seen so many devices built into a dashboard. Before they’d departed he’d done a quick and “simple” systems check to refer to their destination and keep them safe throughout their journey. In addition to the super fun times group they’d be popping in to visit, they had his agency to consider as well.

For all the perils involved, he did his best to keep them as calm as possible. Cat jokes, the usual levity, and the occasional snack request punctuated their travel thus far. The drive was unremarkable. It was anti-climactic and as a result had her nerves on edge. Ofelia knew that it was something of a commute but had not quite factored in the change in perception without a blindfold. Granted the adrenaline and despair that had entangled her faculties was now absent. So many things to consider and although she had the benefit of being largely unburdened at the moment.

“If you’re tired, you can sleep. Don’t worry.” Seven gave her a warm smile.

“I’d be a bad co-pilot if I did that. I’m not tired right now, so don’t start fretting.”

He glanced at her, mostly aware of her in the periphery of his vision as his focus was the road. She’d pulled a face and he couldn’t help chuckling. In truth he was relieved he wasn’t doing this on his own. He’d been liberated from his silence. No longer was he skulking about in shadow, not truly a part of the world. While that added some serious danger to his current existence, his friends and family had stepped in and made it known he was not alone. He did not think he’d be able to evade his handler for too much longer but he had a plan. He couldn’t enact this until they had spirited Saeran away from where he was being kept and brainwashed. He shuddered and forced his mind to contain another wave of guilt. His mind was stuck on the fact that he’d been blind in his faith that he could trust V or Rika with his brother.  He wondered how he could have missed it and reflected on some of the most recent realizations he’d come to.

*-*-*-*-*

**_The last two days had been insane. In speaking with Ofelia he’d come to the conclusion that Rika was definitely alive. The new party coordinator had paled during that discussion._ **

**_“All this means is that as crazy as it seems, Rika is still alive.”_ **

**_The silence was deafening, and Ofelia’s body language screamed tension._ **

**_“I can’t confirm that. I have not personally seen her. I have some vague memories of the last time….but I’d rather not rehash that, if I can avoid it….” Her discomfort changed slightly in a way that had nothing to do with lying and taking in the ashen hue of her complexion in that moment stilled his desire to question it._ **

**_He had so much to ask of her. There were obvious holes in what he knew as compared to her. Knowing people as he had to, he was also distinctly aware of the fact that he’d get nowhere if he forced her. After all, she’d done nothing but be supportive and respectful of the shit show that was his current reality. He could not repay that kindness with selfish interrogation. He had seen from her track record that she was honest and terrible at concealing what she had going on upstairs. In a flash of worry he wondered if that would be detrimental to her down the line. If she decided to go with him…to rescue Saeran. His stomach had been in knots._ **

**_“Okay. I’m not saying this for any other reason than applying logic. If you remove all other factors and go for what’s simplest and least arcane, what are we left with? If that is what’s true, you can line everything that happened next in keeping with that idea. V never provided a body. There was nothing to indicate her actual death. After you appeared in this apartment suddenly Mint Eye was after the RFA including the weird email invitations to that party, followed by us finding the actual Mint Eye building plans here. Her presence there especially when Saeran has come back in this state is the only thing that makes sense. Then there is the thing with V’s sight… and his secrets. I might be more in the loop compared to the rest of the RFA but… that’s only by a small margin.”_ **

**_“Occam’s razor, hm? It makes the most sense but…that confirms we’re dealing with a monster Seven.”_ **

**_“I know…”_ **

**_“That was probably lurking beneath the surface. She was probably really sick. I mean…. I read a lot. In one of the many journeys I took down the internet rabbit hole of research, I saw a lot of recommendations for those struggling with mental illness to get out and volunteer. It’s supposed to distract from distorted thinking patterns…”_ **

**_“Or put them in a position to be something greater than they are….” He murmured as he considered some of his memories. Moments that didn’t previously stand out suddenly seemed to substantiate this outlandish hypothesis._ **

**_“Without getting too crazy into quantum theories and mystical bull about how I came to be here, when I experienced this world as a game….Rika had been really sick. There are some things that I’ve experienced here in perfect line with what I can remember. Other things seem unique to my presence here.”_ **

**_Seven couldn’t shake his fascination. As she contemplated things he felt his cheeks warm during his observation of her. She was MC but she was not. It was almost as though a transparency had been laid over this instance of MC. While he couldn’t quite distinguish what was going on, he knew in his gut by her eyes alone that this woman was different._ **

**_*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 That thought brought him firmly to the present. He couldn’t recall all of the resets but he was in love with the person he knew as MC. This dissonance was causing him a fair amount of discomfort. It was like he was being haunted by a ghost. After a few moments, as if she’d heard his thoughts Ofelia spoke.

“I’m hoping that when we get there, whatever is tying me to this form will be released. Maybe….you can be with your 606.” She gave him a beatific smile that caused him to blush as his heart did something of a somersault.  “I know I’m not her. I’ll do my best to fix it all. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy, Seven.”

His heart gave another squeeze and he knew that it was a strange mix of love for MC, high regard for this woman wearing her face, and some other warm feelings he’d dare not give a name to.

He was going to die. So he fell back on joking.

“That’s why you’re here right meow! With God Seven at your side, we’ll triumph over evil!”

Her responding laughter lightened everything around them. He savored this stolen moment, feeling unworthy. He hoped she’d be safe but selfishly it dovetailed his wish to get everything he wanted. He wanted to exist with his brother and the woman he loved. He wanted Ofelia to be safe and get as far from the RFA circus as she could.

He wanted to save her, he wanted to keep her, but he always wanted the same for MC. He couldn’t afford to confuse the two it was a game as dangerous to his sanity as the current status he held with his employer.

 ** _I really am some sort of masochistic idiot._** He thought while chuckling wryly.  


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Mint Eye

 

There was much to be said for the ability of sleep to render time meaningless. She’d dozed briefly and all too soon (which somehow was not soon enough) they were nearly at their destination. Her heart was racing so Ofelia could only imagine what Seven was feeling like.

 

“Rejoined the world of the living?” His voice was soft and the underlying emotions swirling in both his features and tone highlighted the precariousness of their current situation.

“Y-yeah.” She couldn’t help feeling a little chagrined. Anxiety was one hell of a way to wake. “I’m like a toddler. Car rides put me to sleep.” She added hoping it would make the tension fade. Levity in dark situations was more his speed. She was definitely the bleak gallows humor type. It was probably one of the reasons she was so fond of Seven.

 

The slight smile he gave her alleviated the awkwardness she was wallowing in. For his part, Seven couldn’t really think of anything beyond his objectives if he wanted to succeed. The mask of 707 in place, he quickly parked inconspicuously before suggesting they snap a selfie.

 

“This way no one will worry.” She nodded and leaned in to smile with him.  He uploaded it quickly into the chatroom. When he commented that they looked like a  real couple she blushed prettily and blew a raspberry at him. He felt butterflies and reality seemed suspended, a small distance away but unable to reach them. Just a guy and a girl on a road trip. Tantalizing to envision but altogether impossible. A dangerous notion to take in even as a flight of fancy.It was almost as if they weren’t outside of cult headquarters trying to spring his crazed twin from the grasp of whoever had brainwashed him. Although much of what he knew pointed to Rika it left him feeling hollow as the idea skulked about his brain. It was thoughts like these that made him feel like his head was going to explode. Abandoning that particular path of thought he set to work, while Ofelia acted as lookout. Their combined good fortune left his partner feeling less than comfortable.

 

“You’d think they’d care more about being secure…” She murmured absently. He gave a non-committal sound of acknowledgement. He was not going to complain about how his work was facilitated by their lax approach to security. He was fairly confident it stemmed from the fact that no one knew of this place, except for those looking to be inducted. In spite of this, he was careful not to grow complacent. He had contingencies in place.

 

Concurrent to his cautious but speedy work, unease had stretched time for Ofelia. It rendered each squirrel out of sight or shift of the wind in the trees threatening. She was aware that she was being paranoid. She tried to keep herself observant but occupied.

 

Counting worked for a time. After that she quietly played a solo-game of  “I spy”. After spotting four different types of songbirds with yellow plumage, she cast another look at their surroundings. All was well, as far as appearances went.

 

She was hyper aware of the area as well as her partner. She looked up at the sky to issue a quick prayer.

 

 _I don’t know if you can hear me but please, please, let me save them._  She made a quick sign of the cross and turned to face Seven who’d since finished.

 

“Okay, Ofelia, are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, God Seven.” He gave her a bright smile and she was able to draw some strength. She returned his expression, the fire of resolve in her eyes. Seven gave her a quick overview of what she was to do. She was filled with feelings of warmth and esteem at how well he explained things, taking care not to talk over her head.

 

“Basically, stay close. Don’t do anything that might put you in harm’s way.” Ofelia nodded.

“I won’t aim to do anything that will put me in danger.”

 

If he noticed anything about how carefully worded her response was, he opted not to comment. Instead they entered the building and laid low.

 

Quiet reigned supreme in the compound. At least it did outside of the pair’s thoughts. Each heartbeat spurred the diffusion of adrenaline.

 

Time lost its meaning and Ofelia was considering the folly of everything she’d thought leading to this point. She was thankful for Seven. If she was alone she would not dare to be this brave. It was not within her anxious and reserved nature to go out on a limb.

 

The corridors were absent of cult members and they found their way to a server room. Her stomach churned as she remembered the very last time she’d entered this room. The chill from the room itself and the hum of the computers and other electronics saw her skin covered in goosebumps. Her heart resumed hammering its way upwards into her throat.

 

“Do you think Saeran hacked into our system here?” She murmured. Seven froze as he took everything in. She could guess he was blaming himself for the current state of affairs. While she couldn’t accurately state that she knew what it felt like to deal with this level of apparent betrayal she could infer what might occur to her in such a predicament. Perhaps he felt all his effort to save Saeran had been pointless. Perhaps he mourned the lost time and opportunities. It could all be simpler than this but given what she’d learned in addition to what she already knew of him, he was probably stuck in analysis paralysis.

 

“ Hey… Seven.… if Saeran really used this computer, we’d better start transferring the materials.”

 

Those words seemed to galvanize him. Quick as lightning he got to work and she couldn’t help being impressed. He was certainly worthy of some awe. It was a welcome change to the bleak track her mind had been making laps in.

“You’re so fast.”

“I’m not proud of it but it’s what I do all the time. We have to do it fast so we can use one hundred percent of the power. We should watch because the possibility of the system overheating is high.”

 Her quiet pleasure was obliterated when she heard it. To her left.

“That’s okay, I attached a nice cooler.” A soft declaration that changed everything. Her insides lurched. She immediately felt herself flush. There was a distant sense of embarrassment, similar to what one would feel if they got caught doing something naughty by an older relative. They were, in every sense of the word, intruders. Seven looked just as surprised but his response time was much better.

“Saeran!”

“I didn’t expect for you to hack into the satellite to view the exteriors. You found our blind spots, I have to admit you’re quite good.” How had he entered without either one of them realizing? They had focused so raptly on data transfer it was to the exclusion of all else in spite of their collective paranoia. She couldn’t hear anything beyond the roaring of blood in her ears. A beat driven by her thundering heart. She looked between the two brothers poised to leap into action. She hoped it would become clear in the next moment.

“W-what are you going to do with us?”

“I don’t have any plans yet. Maybe I should start thinking about that.”

 

Her panic was evident and Saeran’s gaze slid over her. She swallowed when her words seemed to connect with the white haired hacker.  She felt strangely vulnerable. His mind was not on her based on the lack of intensity in his eyes. She’d be foolish to do anything rash.

 

“Saeran…” Seven said his brother’s name, more a plea at this point. It didn’t seem to turn Saeran’s mind toward peaceful discourse.

“Don’t act so surprised. I really only came here when it became clear that our security cameras had been hacked. Imagine my surprise. I thought you’d wait until after the RFA had their precious party.”

 

Tension was present throughout his stance, although his expression was one of cool detachment. She could see it in his shoulders and the way he scarcely seemed to breathe. Their eyes caught and in those moments her memories screamed their way to the forefront of her mind. It was a confusing contradiction to the desire she had to run screaming out of the compound. This was not the ideal moment to indulge in nostalgia.

 

“Saeran, listen to me. I don’t know what they told you but they lied to you.” Seven began. It was clear by the lack of response that his brother still had no intention of listening to him. He confirmed this by speaking.

 

“I expected this. I knew you would come here first if you made it to Magenta.” His laugh was broken glass. It could have once been part of something beautiful but if the edges were to catch you, it could spell your end.

“Saeran, we really need to talk. Can we look past all those emotions for now and just talk?”

“Talk? Talking with someone who entered another person’s home without permission to steal information? Stop treating me as though I’m an idiot. I’m sick of choosing not to do anything other than fall for your lies.” He scoffed at the redhead.

 

“I-I. Saeran, I think that there’s more to the story than what may have been shared with you. Please listen, nothing will change if you listen.” Saeran sucked his teeth and tsked.

 

  
“Why should I listed to this woman? Don’t talk to me about liars, you coward. I  know everything, so I know nothing will come from your lips but lies.” She flinched as this method of addressing her stung greatly. She was really out of her depth.

“Saeran if you’re talking about our childhood, there has been a misunderstanding.”

“ Is that how you’re going to justify things, as a misunderstanding? ” He turned to Ofelia his emotions clearly escalating as the discussion went on. “Did you know that he abandoned me to death, to live a better life, without me? He used his own brother to could escape that hellish house.”

“I didn’t use you, Saeran..”

“Then how else would you put it?”

Saeran looked at her and there was a moment where she was lost. His face communicated his desire to have her believe him over Seven. A hunger for understanding. Her mouth formed an ‘oh’ of surprise before her wits caught up.

“I left to help you. You’d understand if you listen to my side of the story.”

“To help me, is that your excuse now? I expected it but you’re still not being honest.” Saeran murmured. “You’d better be careful Ofelia. Didn’t he tell you that you’d both be happy and that he’d protect you? Take it from someone who’s been there before,don’t trust him on that. Someday he’ll abandon you too.”

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding, please listen to what Seven has to say.” She wasn’t sure how much of her honesty crossed the gap to reach him. She couldn’t be sure if he knew how to discern sincerity in persons other than those that had so badly mistreated him. His internal conflict raged on, casting a shadow over his features. She could see that he was prepared for the disappointment of another person appearing to choose Seven. He laughed hysterically. It didn’t do anything for her nerves as bitterness flickered in his eyes.

“So he’s brainwashed you with his lies too, Ofelia?”

“Saeran, I didn’t tell you lies when we were little.”

“You want **_me_ ** to **believe** that?”

“I didn’t change my name to become an agent and life a good life without you. I really believed that in order for us to be safe, we had to part ways.”

“Who would come up with an **_insane_ ** idea like that?!”

“V did. V promised that he and Rika would take care of you.” Seven was nearly in tears. “It was so hard to leave you, Saeran..”

“The last time Seven saw you is when he realized that V didn’t keep his promise.”  She and Seven shared a look and then returned their attention to Saeran.

“Saeran, please. I would never have left if I had any idea of what was going to happen…” His voice broke.

“That’s a very convincing story. Most people would fall for it.” Seven looked aghast. It was clear he’d nearly reached an impasse.

“It’s not a story. I’m telling you the truth, Saeran.”

“I have a better story. This one is about a boy who decided to gather the courage to escape his monster of a mother. He left his weaker brother as bait. Time went on for the brother and he eventually found a friend named V to have fun parties with and chat online. All the while thinking of the burden he’d successfully shed by quietly leaving his brother Saeran behind.”

“That’s not true!”

“If you knew even one ounce of the things I had to go through in that house when you left, you wouldn’t be able to tell such a ridiculous story.”

“I’m sorry Saeran..”

“You’re apologizing now?!”

“I promise if I had any idea of what was happening. I always asked after you,even when I wasn’t supposed to. I kept asking V and Rika to tell me about how you were doing. Rika gave me a floppy disk on my 20th birthday with assurances that you were well cared for and happy. I thought you were free.”

Seven’s attention moved to the “secret weapon”. Ofelia was quick to insert the floppy into the nearest computer. The disk did its thing and images flickered to life on the monitor.

“How do you have these? Why are these pictures with you?”

“Look, Rika sent this to me with a letter, please believe me.”

“No. No. **_No.  You're lying! Savior wouldn’t lie to me! Savior Said…”_ **  Her heart was squeezed by her sense of empathy.

  
“Saeran… what really happened?” She asked gently. He gave a pained grunt and looked at them with ferocity. He resembled an animal at bay, lashing out could happen at any time. He pulled anxiously at his hair and looked between them rapidly giving indications that some sort of outburst was imminent.

“No. Savior wouldn’t lie to me. I won’t fall for your tricks again.”

"Saeran..."

" **Don't. If you use that name again or tell any more lies, I'll kill you."**   He sprinted out of sight faster than either of them could anticipate.

“Should we run after him?” Seven was once again pale and struggling with making a choice. He sighed looking as though the world weighed upon his shoulders. Their choice was made for them with the dread inducing sound of  the door slamming shut. Ofelia approached the door hoping against hope that life would favor them with simplicity.

“I think it’s locked.” She reported glumly as she tried to open it.

“There has to be a way to open it from the inside. I’ll hack the door.” Seven set to work. Ofelia looked at her phone and made use of the RFA app’s texting feature.

 ** _Ofelia:_** _Jumin. Just wanted to give you an update. We’re currently locked in the server room at Mint Eye’s headquarters. Seven is working on getting us out of here. I didn’t want you to worry about us. Our situation is such that we don’t think anyone has been alerted to our presence. Seven is monitoring the security cameras. We should be safe.  Don’t lose faith._

 

He responded quickly.

 **Jumin:** _Stay safe, please. I don’t want to interfere but know that I am ready to assist at the drop of a hat._

 

She sighed through clenched teeth as her emotions continued to swirl about her like a cyclone. **_Angst-nado_ ** , she thought sardonically having little else in her emotional reserves to give.


End file.
